Titulo: Descubrimientos inesperados
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: una historia sobre Gaara y la chica que se a enamorado de el, una chica con sus propios fantasmas pero aun asi  es justo la medicina que su alma esta buscando, una chica muy misteriosa. dejame tu opinion porfaaaaaaaaa me encanta leer lo que piensan
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Descubrimientos inesperados  
Genero: Algo drama , mas bien con trama jajajajay Romance claro  
Autora: Aracelisnape, también conocida en otras partes como arasnape

Era una de esas largas noches de luna, cuando Garra que no podía dormir se había sentado como tantas otras noches , sobre el techo de la azotea. Entonces suspiro y miro las vacías calles de la aldea, era odioso, esa soledad dentro y fuera a tan altas horas de la noche, ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a nadie a menos que de nueva cuenta intentaran matarle al parecer... tratar de acecinarlo se había vuelto el deporte de su padre.

Gaara tenia solo 8 años y ya no le importaba , ni el, ni nadie al fin y al cabo todos le tenían miedo de nada servia querer tener amigos, estos se alejaban de el siempre.

De pronto paso algo que usualmente no pasaba a las 3 AM de la madrugada una niña de su edad de cabellos negros paso corriendo, parecía tener mucha prisa, pero nadie la perseguía, llevaba con ella una mochila y un vestido corto y raro como de fantasía.

El pequeño Gaara sintió algo que hacia mucho no sentía... curiosidad, ganas de preguntar quien era esa niña que corría tan aprisa, Gaara se puso de pie y corrió tras ella de techo en techo sin que la chica lo notara. Finalmente llegaron a un apartadísimo rincón de la aldea un lugar casi prohibido había guardias y la chica se escondió con cuidado los ninjas que pasaron descuidadamente. No la vieron, ni a ella, ni Garra que también se escondió curioso de lo que pasaba .

Era acaso la niña una espía de otra aldea , Gaara la miro, estaba seguro de haberla visto jugar en el parque, pensándolo bien... jugaba sola. En el parque nadie se acercaba o hablaba con ella ¿o es que ella los evitaba? El no ponía mucha atención a esas cosas casi siempre estaba entrenando así que tampoco tenia mucho tiempo de jugar.

La chica se puso de pie y siguió corriendo hasta entrar en una gran cueva, Gaara lo supo enseguida era ni mas ni menos que la reserva de agua , el gran rió subterráneo que formaba pequeños lagos dentro de la gran gruta del cual se abastecía la ciudad entera.

Porque una niña va a allí a las 3 AM escondiéndose de la seguridad ¿iba envenenar a la aldea acaso? algunas cosas no cuadraban ¿ acaso iba a envenenar a todos vestida como princesita de cuento , si tenia una misión seria no seria mejor vestir de negro?¿seria acaso ella una niña normal o un preparado ninja superdotado como lo era el mismo? Ya hacia rato que se adentraban en la cueva

Lo cierto es que sea como sea la aldea de la arena era el único lugar que el conocía , el único sitio al que sentía que pertenecía aun si todos lo adiaban , aun si mataba de cuando en cuando a unos y otros no iba a dejar que acabara con la aldea , eso jamás.

Pero entonces sucedió... la chica se detuvo frente a un lago pequeño y poco significativo, el lago principal estaba aun muy adentro de la gruta , este era un lago pequeño que no era muy hondo y que tenia no mas de 6 metros de diámetro, y casi redondo . la chica saco de su mochilla unos zapatos rarísimos con navajas en las suelas , Y velas flotantes, que puso en el lago y encendió una a úna tardándose casi media hora en hacerlo y luego la empujaba lago adentro haciéndolas flotar por todo el lugar iluminando por completo el lago.

Gaara estaba intrigadísimo, ¿que iba a hacer la niña?

Esta se sentó en una piedra y se empezó a poner los extraños zapatos con navajas, saco de la mochila una pequeña grabadora y puso un CD en el, no lo prendió enseguida sino que parándose torpemente sobre la arena , la chica emitió un sonido gutural y hermoso, eran finísimas notas musicales que canto graciosamente con elegancia, a Gaara le parecía que era el sonido mas bello que jamás hubiese escuchado, de algún modo era tan sobrenatural, tan misterioso.

Gaara parecía haber olvidado incluso ese otro ser dentro de el. Esa rara visión , visión que se hizo cada ves mas y mas rara porque al dulce sonido de aquella voz le empezó a acompañar un crujido suave que no paso desapercibido a Gaara, tampoco el frió inmenso que se empezó a sentir en la gruta , y el resplandor de aquel reflejo del agua que se endurecía volviéndose hielo macizo. Aquello lo había desconcertado, en un segundo el silencio lo lleno todo y pudo notar como la niña se deslizaba en el hielo con esos extraños zapatos y luego volvía para encender la grabadora y dejar que el CD tocara una angelical música de flauta que empezó a bailar graciosamente sobre el hielo.

El pelirrojo embobado no dejaba de mirar. quería hablarle pero no se atrevió ,y si se iba , y si le hacia enojar y acababa matándola , y si nunca la volvía a ver bailar...Gaara decidió que se quedaría allí en silencio y que se iría sin que ella lo notara cuando ella hubiese terminado de bailar.

Fue justo así, al terminar ella de practicar y ensayar una y otra vez la misma canción y ciertos pasos con los que según ella misma tenia problemas se fue a su casa Gaara la siguió preguntándose si la vería algún otro día.

Aunque la casa de aquella chica tampoco era muy normal en medio de la aldea del desierto y a unos dos metros de la entrada de la casa había una pared de cristal que subía y se convertía en un pequeño invernadero con una variedad extraña de plantas que no eran usuales en la aldea era un sitio extraño, una chica extraña y hermosa y Gaara se grabo la dirección en su mente.

Desde entonces cada luna llena Gaara veía salir corriendo a la chica desde el balcón de su casa , a escondidas con la mochila en su espalda y el la seguía , burlándose ambos de la guardia de la reserva de agua , y Gaara la contemplaba bailar a escondidas. De eso hacia ocho años . El estaba por cumplir dieciséis y era ahora el Kazekage y todos le admiraban , ya había pasado aquella época de miedo y sin embargo el aun salía de noche a espiarla ¿que pensarían todos si supieran de esa chica y lo que hace,no que fuera algo malo pero últimamente la miraba con cierto INTERES que se acrecentaba porque hacia ya un año y medio que su elegante danzar sobre el hielo se había vuelto cada vez mas y mas sensual , además a lo largo de los años el se preguntaba como hacia para congelar el lago con nada mas que su voz y desde luego , no era lo único que había descubierto de esa chica había otras cosas, cosas que al resto de los habitantes de la aldea también le parecían poco comunes.

La chica se había vuelto cada vez mas y mas amigable aunque seguía siendo seria y pasaba largas horas en una tienda del centro de la aldea , la única florería de Suna , era raro porque las flores por lo general o crecían y mandarlas traer era muy costoso asi que la mayoría compraba plantas habituadas al clima pero ella había puesto de moda el lema de dígalo con flores y estas se vendían muy para ocasiones especiales ella tenia sus propios invernaderos y algunos niñillas botánicos y médicos habían ido con la intención de ver el secreto que ella tenia para hacer crecer tan bien las plantas pero la chica siempre les decía lo mismo .

Hay que mimarlas a las flores les gusta el sol, la tierra , el agua y que uno les cante en las noche de lo cual se habían reído, pero ella se encogía de hombros y seguía cultivando. La mayor parte de la aldea le había dado el apodo de la primavera . gaara por su parte estaba segurísimo de que la clave de la primavera para hacer crecer sus plantas si era su voz , después de todo en secreto esa voz era capas de traer consigo al invierno igual era capas de traer la primavera no.

El nombre de aquella chica era Hotaru y si alguien pregunta Gaara no sabe ni que existe , al menos eso fingió cuando la chica por insistencia del equipo botánico de suna fue a pedir el consentimiento de Gaara para trabajar en los invernaderos y ayudar con la producción de plantas medicinales cosa a la que Gaara accedió enseguida no sin antes hacerle una pequeña entrevista  
Entonces , dijo con habitual tono indiferente, te apodan la primavera ¿cierto?

Si pero mi nombre es Hotaru- dijo la chica de hermosísimos ojos color miel

Y no seria mas fácil decirle como hacer crecer las plantas que para ellos tienen dificultad

Ya lo hice pero ellos no entienden nada sobre mi forma de cultivar – además me parece que no es habitual , dijo incomoda

Bien , entonces ayúdales yo no veo ningún mal en ellos además me trajeron tu expediente es el mas limpio que e visto en mi vida- dijo el pelirrojo como si no le importara

Ella le sonrió se puso de pie se despidió y el la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella volteo y le guiño un ojo antes de irse- lo que lo dejo muy pensativo

Una de tantas noches de las que Gaara no dormía sino que ansiosamente esperaba ver pasar a hotaru para perseguirla sintió que algo estaba mal , se retrasaba y no era normal en ella que eso pasara, cuando finalmente la vio pasar corriendo supo que algo estaba definitivamente mas , su expresión era de miedo y no llevaba su habitual mochila y miraba a tras como si tratara de escapar , Gaara fue tras ella pero en eso vio a la sombra de un hombre que la seguía , alguien a quien jamás había visto en la aldea

Bueno aquí lo dejo le sigo luego una cosa si les digo la chica no es hinata nononono es otra esta historia no la incluye

Cariños ArRa

pd: espero les guste dejenme su opinion


	2. Chapter 2

Una de tantas noches de las que Gaara no dormía sino que ansiosamente esperaba ver pasar a Hotaru para perseguirla sintió que algo estaba mal , se retrasaba y no era normal en ella que eso pasara, cuando finalmente la vio pasar corriendo supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal , su expresión era de miedo y no llevaba su habitual mochila y miraba a tras como si tratara de escapar , Gaara fue tras ella pero en eso vio a la sombra de un hombre que la seguía , alguien a quien jamás había visto en la aldea 

Hotaru corría tan rápido como podía en su cara había miedo y al voltear pudo ver aquel rostro, uno que sonreía con cinismo. La chica brinco un gran charco provocado por una llave que estaba en mal estado y tenia una fuga.

Hotaru se detuvo y lo encaro, deje de perseguirme , no le e echo nada, ni siquiera me conoce- dijo la chica

Claro que te conozco- repuso aquel hombre- eres su hija , eres esa nieta que se escapo, dijo como si uniera cabos

Gaara se detubo cerca para escuchar y ayudar a hotaru pero queria saber que era lo que ese hombre buscaba

No tengo idea de que habla-Grito ella

Claro que si cuando vi a tu difunta abuela la primera vez yo era solo un niño pero tan bella que me sorprendió, crecí solo para cuidarla, ya que era la esposa de mi señor , luego vi crecer a su hija tan idéntica a ti, a si eres su viva imagen por eso te reconocí .

Aun no se de que habla -dijo ella

Gaara también parecía confundido

El pensó dijo el hombre mayor -que había matado a todos en tu familia , jamás pensó que nadie hubiera escapado y entonces me manda a esta aldea y ¿que encuentro? Un fantasma trabajando en una florería desde que te vi supe que eras su hija , y la nieta que escapo , siempre hubo rumores pero nunca se confirmaron cuando vi que vendías flores en el desierto que tenias la capacidad de hacer florecer esta maldita aldea llena de arena supe que tenias que ser tu y ahora voy a acabar mi trabajo

Había avanzado unos metros cuando escucho que el hombre pisaba el agua y se detuvo girándose con fuerza y emitiendo un par de notas musicales fuertes claras y rápidas que hicieron que el agua se levantara y se aferraran a los pies de aquel hombre como lo haría un ancla y se congelara al instante.

Gaara que estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre el, se detuvo. Veía el miedo en Hotaru pero la verdad no esperaba que fuera capas de hacer absolutamente nada para intentar defenderse.

Eso es justo la confirmación que espera, pequeña Ondina entonces saco algo como un arma y la estrello contra el hielo en sus pies para liberarse Hotaru dio media vuelta y echo a correr pero el lanzo un kunai directo a su espalda que se detuvo de pronto con el choque de la arena.

Vete de aquí niño esto no te corresponde- dijo el viejo a Gaara a quien jamás en su vida había visto lo cual resulto en un terrible error para el.

Yo soy Gaara –dijo simplemente el pelirrojo y no permitiré que mates a nadie en mi aldea.

Hotaru se había detenido en el momento justo en que escucho la voz de Gaara y había volteado a mirar.

Niño tonto e idealista , esa chica no a nacido aquí y este no es tu asunto , soy un viejo pero tengo aun mucho , muchos trucos bajo la manga- enseguida un arma tras otra aparecieron frente a el ,chacos, estrellas , navajas , todas escondidas en diversas partes de su vestimenta , pero Gaara las rechazaba con facilidad

La chica no estaba ya asustada porque sabia bien el poder que tenia Gaara y había vivido en esa aldea lo suficiente para saber que las habilidades de su perseguidor no eran suficientes ni siquiera para hacer que el se esforzará.

Pronto su atacante sucumbió ante Gaara y callo al suelo sin vida.

El volteo a verla y ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos , corrió sin ni siquiera pensarlo medio segundo y se abrazo a el efusivamente , Gracias , estaba muy asustada de el – GRACIAS – exclamo , su cuerpo se pego al del chico tanto que Gaara completamente desconcertado no sabia ni que hacer, de pronto sintió que le sudaban las manos mucho había que ponerlas en alguna parte pero no sabia muy bien donde , trago saliva un poco y sintió que esto no era muy normal , pero Hotaru estaba llorando y Gaara finalmente rodeo con sus brazos a la chica y un calorcito rico subió hasta sus mejillas y acelero su corazón , aunque su fría expresión no había cambiado en nada.

¿Quien era?- Pregunto finalmente encontrando su voz mas desinteresada-

Hotaru levanto su hermosísimo rostro muy cerca del de Gaara para contestarle accidentalmente pareciera que fueran a besarse(lo cual seguro no hubiera sido problema para Gaara que estaba muy nervioso pero se sentía extrañamente contento) pero en eso apareció Kankuro junto con Temari quienes en ese momento hacían la ronda cerca del lugar . vieron la arena regada , el cuerpo muerto , las armas malgastadas , y con profunda sorpresa , con una cara que en ambos era un autentico poema la forma en que su hermanito menor abrazaba ni mas ni menos que a la primavera y como sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi solo casi se besaban .

¿Que esta pasando?- dijo Temari

Uys creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo Hermana- dijo Kankuro picaramente ante la escena .-Tanto Gaara como Hotaru no entendieron el comentario hasta que de pronto se miraron uno al otro , cayendo en cuenta de que taaaaaaan abrazados estaban y se soltaron el uno al otro como si fueran unas enormes papas calientes Gaara miro al suelo y la chica comenzó a enrollar un mechón de cabello con sus dedos visiblemente nerviosa antes de decir

Gaara me salvo de un loco que me perseguía-giro y señalo al hombre –Ese hombre de alli quería matarme , no se ni porque pero decía cosas confusas como que era idéntica a alguien y el tenia un trabajo que terminar , que yo era un fantasma ... no se muy bien que pasaba .

Y Gaara vino y se deshizo de el –dijo Temari – eres afortunada que el se encontrara cerca, mira cuantas armas hay por todo el lugar .

Gaara aun miraba al piso estaba esperando la pregunta clave-¿Que hacían de todos modos ustedes dos a las 3 AM fuera de sus camas?- dijo Temari, a si. esa era la pregunta clave

A este tu sabes que no duermo y bueno me aburría en mi cuarto cuando entonces la vi corriendo con el tipo detrás – Temari iba a ha preguntar la razón de ella pero Kankuro intervino

Porque no la acompañas a su casa para que te asegures de que llegue a salvo es muy tarde y seguro que no es apropiado que ande sola por allí. Gaara asintió y se fue caminando junto a Hotaru fingiendo que la ignoraba y ella por su lado parecía estar empeñada en convertir su mechón de pelo en un rizo pese a que era inmensamente liso.

Porque hiciste eso , esto esta sospechoso ya viste que ese pedazo esta congelado no creo que ese ninja tuviera poder de congelar nada porque habría mas hielo en todas partes , y ¿que hacia ella a esa hora afuera de su casa?- dijo la rubia

A pero que no te das cuenta – dijo el otro hermano- sea como sea, que allá sido la situación llegamos a hacer mal tercio, ellos estaban muy abrazados y zaz llegamos y rompimos su pequeño idilio en el que nuestro hermanito pequeño había quedado de héroe de nada menos que una de las chicas mas cotizadas de la aldea.

Si que me di cuenta- dice ella- Cielos pero ver sus caras cuando los sorprendimos abrazados el rostro de ella es como la de una niña a la que pescas comiendo galletas antes de comer y Gaara aunque no cambiaba su expresión estaba poniéndose rojo , y jamás había visto que se sonrojara con nada, pero esto no es algo que una simplemente deja pasar ¿qué quieres decir con eso de chica cotizada ?

Pues que Hotaru es una chica hermosa de 16 años , con un negocio propio, que tiene fama de ser buena niñera porque ocasionalmente cuida niños para tener mas ingresos , y que vive con una tía amable que tiene la mejor casa de te de la aldea , además sabe cultivar y es de las pocas personas que tienen un invernadero propio en la aldea ,en resumen : es bonita , inteligente y es buena con los niños , es muy probable que también sepa cocinar y tiene su propio negocio, ay un montón de civiles y chicos nijas detrás de ella viendo a ver quien consigue hacerse notar Temari-Dijo Kankuro- no me imagine que Gaara también estuviera interesado en ella.

¿Te gusta?- dijo la rubia

No soy su pretendiente, a mi me gusta una trigueña que no tiene mucho rato de ser ninja .

Haberlo sabido antes –dijo- ¿de casualidad es Metsuri? –Kankuro se puso rojo y Temari se echo a reír .

Bueno ya ,de todas formas lo mejor es investigar mañana que fue lo que paso seguramente Gaara podrá explicarlo y si no siempre puede ir a interrogar a "la primavera "¿verdad?- añadió el marionetista y tras esto llamaron a un grupo que se encargo de limpiar y hacer una investigación preliminar.

Entre tanto Gaara y Hotaru seguían su camino sin hablar hasta que se sintieron lo bastante lejos de los otros dos.

Gracias por salvarme- dijo ella levantando el rostro

De nada.-Porque te perseguía ese hombre, ¿de veras era un loco?

Yo llegue a tu aldea cuando tenia 7 años , pase casi un año si hablar y tarde al menos dos años para empezar a hacer amigos después de aquella experiencia

¿Cuál ?-dijo el interesado

Un grupo de ninjias mato a mis padres y hermanos , mi tía y yo no estábamos en casa...- una pausa incomoda acompaño a aquellas palabras-... y nos salvamos , pero fue muy difícil superar todo aquello mi tía es la persona mas dulce y cariñosa del mundo , sin ella hubiera crecido amargada y resentida, supongo que ese hombre era uno de los asesinos de mi familia por lo que el dijo.

Garra recordó los comentarios

Recuerdo:

El pensó que había matado a todos en tu familia , jamás pensó que nadie hubiera escapado y entonces me manda a esta aldea y ¿que encuentro? Un fantasma trabajando en una florería desde que te vi supe que eras su hija , y la nieta que escapo , siempre hubo rumores pero nunca se confirmaron pero cuando vi que vendías flores en el desierto que tenias la capacidad de hacer florecer esta maldita aldea llena de arena supe que tenias que ser tu y ahora voy a acabar mi trabajo

Fin del recuerdo

Tu familia fue asesinada por algún motivo en especial.

Si -dijo ella con calma – mi mama se escapo con mi papa y se casaron y fueron felices mi abuelo mando a buscarnos y matarnos como venganza por su desobediencia , porque mama se fue el día en que se supone debía casarse con un tipo muuuuuuuuy rico que iba a aumentar la fortuna de mi abuelo , pero como no lo hizo y los dejo plantados en plena boda , mi abuelo al parecer se quiso vengar matándolo junto con el hombre con quien se escapo y los hijos que le hubiese dado.

Hotaru miraba a Gaara , sabia que ella estaba empezando a sentir coraje con cada palabra de su breve resumen que le daba pero el no tenia ninguna culpa, ella demás no quería hablar de los terroríficos detalles .

Gaara se sintió de pronto mas identificado con ella, de pronto pareció entender , porque la había conocido cuando niña alejándose de los demás , y porque a pesar de todo ella había crecido siendo mas alegre, por fortuna tenia a su tía que la queria y a quien le importaba el tal vez hubiese sido distinto si a su tio le hubiese importado el de verdad ...claro que eso no explicaba , el hielo , las plantas que crecían a su alrededor , ni su afición al baile o su mágica voz, seguro había mas pero Gaara estaba contento , de pronto había dado un gran paso al descubrir todo aquello que seguramente no era algo que ella contase a cualquiera

Pero aunque Gaara sabia que se había cometido una injusticia, con la familia de esa chica , aunque sabia que ese loco que la perseguía para matarla era uno de aquellos asesinos , no sabia como mostrar los sentimientos que experimentaba (solidaridad con ella para que de momento quede claro)

Que...mal... yo...a...me alegro de que estés bien y que haya podido evitar que te lastimara- dijo finalmente

LA chica sonrió y tomo la mano de Gaara entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.- es ...a... mi forma de decirte gracias. Dijo toda roja y corrió a la puerta de la casa donde entro y se encerró.

Gaara se llevo los dedos a la mejilla y sonrió , antes de irse caminando, ella subió a su cuarto y saco su diario y se puso a escribir, en su habitación había algunos dibujos de Gaara que ella misma había echo , algunos muy buenos, casi como retratos.

Porque ella había descubierto hacia ya 2 años y medio que Gaara la espiaba al ir a bailar y había comenzado a pensar que a un chico al que le gusta la danza no podía ser tan malo como todos decían( y bien que decían cosas horribles de Gaara porque en esa época todos le tenían y Gaara tenia fama de loco y acecino), ella había empezado a mirarlo y espiarlo como el asía con ella y había llegado a una colusión , adoraba su pelo rojo y sus ojeras le daban y su fama le daban un toque de chico malo que a ella le enloquecían , asía tiempo que había caído en cuenta de que Gaara era sexy le parecía que era increíblemente sexy desde los 13 años pero no se había atrevido a decirlo.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara recibio la visita de Kankuro en su oficina.

Y bien? ...- pregunto desconcertando a Gaara

Bien que?...- dijo indiferentemente levantando la cara-

¿descubriste por que la atacaban?- dijo su hermano

A si – dijo el pelirrojo- era un loco que ayudo a matar a su padres cuando ella era niña ella escapo y creo que el al venir aquí la reconoció como la que se le había escapado y quiso terminar su antiguo trabajo.

Ya veo ¿ y estuvo interesante el camino de regreso a su casa?

SI-dijo inconscientemente entusiasmado, entonces escucho una risita maliciosa y miro a su hermano y lo vio sonriendo picaramente – quiero decir ¿interesante en que sentido?

A vamos ...Gaaaraaaaa- sabes a lo que me refiero ,saltaban chispas

Donde – dijo inocentemente

Gaara de veras a veces parece que te haces el ingenuo y a veces creo que eres ingenuo de adeveras

¿Yo? ¿Porque?

Gaara... soy tu hermano mayor si te gusta me lo puedes decir ¿Vale? Después de todo has salido en su rescate y estaban muy abrazaditos cuando llegamos y...

Este ... la hubiese rescatado también si fuera una anciana , ella es de nuestra aldea

Y ayuda en nuestros viveros

Si bueno pero no es una anciana , y ustedes se ABRAZABAN tiernamente cuando llegamos-Gaara empezó a ponerse rojo, algo dentro de el le decía que eso era penoso,, no el abrazo en si sino que lo cacharan con las manos en la masa ( o para ser mas exactos sobre Hotaru)

En eso la campano lo salvo y Temari entro por la puerta llevaba consigo una pequeña caja

Gaara, tengo algo importante que hablar con tigo-El chico respiro aliviado y sonrió por dentro aunque por fuera seguía muy serio- es sobre ese hielo que había en el lugar donde peleaste con el ninja, ¿el producía ese hielo?

A no que yo me diera cuenta-Dijo Gaara

Pues había hielo , me llamo la atención porque obvio estando en el desierto pero eso no es todo mira este es un pedazo de hielo encontrado ayer notas algo dijo dejándolo en el escritorio

No Temari saco otro pedazo de Hielo de la caja –Este es del congelador de la casa de los hielos que ponemos en las limonadas, puso el hielo en el escritorio y enseguida empezó a hacer un pequeño charco de agua , después de un min. el hielo del congelador casi era agua pero el otro solo había soltado un par de gotas.

Gaara recordó algo que había visto muchas veces en sus escapadas tras Hotaru pero a lo que nunca le había dado importancia. Ella cantaba algunas notas especiales que quebraban el hielo y luego de eso este se derretía muy rápidamente cuando ella terminaba de cantar el lago era normal de nuevo quizás el hielo que ella había echo para defenderse y el mismo que ella usaba para practicar necesitaba su voz para deshacerse con rapidez.

Y bien que piensas de eso-dijo su hermana

Pues ese hielo esta raro pero si era de ese tipo ya no lo veremos nunca mas- dijo Kankuro

Si es raro pero ..dudo que sea muy importante- dijo Gaara ya que no tenia ninguna intención de decir que era el hielo que habia creado Hotaru , ni de explicar lo que el sabia de ella o como lo habia averiguado

Bueno hasta alli lo dejo espero les guste este capitulo lo actualizare tan pronto pueda porque mañana es lunes y tengo clases pero dejenme su opinión

Y si para responder a sus dudas Hotaru es invención mia , porque no encontre ningun personaje como ella en la serie para hacer el ff espero les guste

Cariños Ara

Muchas gracias por sus post.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara estaba sentado en su oficina solo , finalmente había terminado el papeleo del día y la mayoría de las personas incluidos sus hermanos se habían ido a sus casas o a sus obligaciones nocturnas , Gaara movió un dedo y de la calabaza seca que reposaba junto a su escritorio salió un serpenteante puñado de arena que avanzó a la puerta y las cerro con llave antes de volver a su sitio.

Gaara suspiro y cerro los ojos recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el recuerdo era nítido en su cabeza podía verse a si mismo y lo que ocurría

Recuerdo...

Había avanzado unos metros cuando ella escucho que el hombre pisaba el agua y se detuvo girándose con fuerza y emitiendo un par de notas musicales fuertes claras y rápidas que hicieron que el agua se levantara y se aferraran a los pies de aquel hombre como lo haría un ancla y se congelara al instante.

Gaara que estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre el, se detuvo. Veía el miedo en Hotaru pero la verdad no esperaba que fuera capas de hacer absolutamente nada para intentar defenderse.

Eso es justo la confirmación que espera, pequeña Ondina entonces saco algo como un arma y la estrello contra el hielo en sus pies para liberarse Hotaru dio media vuelta y echo a correr pero el lanzo un kunai directo a su espalda que se detuvo de pronto con el choque de la arena.

Vete de aquí niño esto no te corresponde- dijo el hombre

Fin del recuerdo

Ondina , pequeña ondina ... repitió Gaara y abrió los ojos ¿que se supone que es una ondina? Gaara saco el expediente de Hotaru aun escondido entre el papeleo del escritorio.

En el decía que ella había sido rescatada de la arena con su tía y que ambas habían pedido quedarse en la aldea, inusualmente después de solo 2 días de investigación el Kasekage había accedido a que se quedaran.

Gaara se preguntaba ¿por qué si padre un loco paranoico que deseaba matar a su propio hijo se había portado tan gentil con dos desconocidas, sabia que el tiempo mínimo de espera para personas que solicitaban vivir en la aldea era al menos de medio año y que con frecuencia los expedientes incluían notas de minuciosas investigaciones pero este no tenia hojas enteras de investigación en cambio encontró algo que a el le pareció una pista. Era una nota escrita con la letra de su padre que decía : Pequeña Ondina de un modo u otro será muy útil tener una ondina en el pueblo.

Ondina , esa palabra parecía tener un significado especial, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre los muchos libros del librero ¿debía haber algo no? Gaara seguía buscando cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta

¿Quién es ? –pregunto

Baki- dijo simplemente su antiguo maestro y Gaara movió uno de sus dedos para que otro puñado de arena se arrastrara a la puerta y quitara el cerrojo

Entonces el entro

¿Que pasa?-Dijo el pelirrojo apenas volteando con un libro en sus manos

Solo vengo a dejarte estos reportes sobre lo que paso a noche y también de otros asuntos, ¿Y tu que buscas?

Anoche el hombre que ataco a Hotaru dijo que ella era una pequeña ondina , y hoy descubrí que mi padre puso una nota donde se supone debía haber una investigación mira

Baki tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta: Pequeña Ondina de un modo u otro será muy útil tener una ondina en el pueblo.

Supongo que es una broma , si ella es una ondina es una chica muy interesante y desde luego es útil que venga a vivir en la aldea una gran oportunidad , los ninjas botánicos deberían hacer caso de lo que les dice en cuanto a su forma de hacer crecer las plantas y disfrutar su talento , ya que no serán capaces de imitarlo

Gaara levantó una ceja- ¿qué talento?

Las Ondinas son casi mitológicas pero existen , al menos dicen que existen, a saber si Hotaru es una ondina real, se dice que son primas de las Náyades y las Nereidas.

Mira Gaara no te lo tomes muy en serio, se dice que las Ondinas son hijas o descendientes del mismo mar y de la lluvia la verdad es confuso todo ese cuento , lo que si , como toda leyenda hay algo de verdad, se dice que las ondinas son capaces de controlar el agua ,portadoras de la fertilidad , tanto en ellas como de la tierra que pisen que sus voces son el cantar de los arroyos y su belleza es tan espectacular como la naturaleza , y que aunque no son inmortales son muy longevas y se les atribuyen muchas otras cosas que se supone pueden hacer.

Sin embargo las ondinas son discretas , hay sin embargo quienes dicen haberlas conocido, en persona y que su sola presencia trae consigo muchos beneficios, la tierra es mas fértil , sus poderes extraños y poco comunes se heredan a sus hijas que son hermosas y sus hijos se vuelven hombres de diversas cualidades extrañas y poderosas según el mito son un sueño para cualquier ninja. Si no fueran chicas tan pacificas que odian la violencia claro

¿Porque seria un sueño de un ninja fertilizar la tierra y tener gran bellaza?- dijo ingenuamente

No es solo eso Gaara una ondina , podría ser un tesoro en una aldea de ninjas ya que sus hijas heredan sus habilidades intactas mientras que los hijos barones también heredan poderes extraños, se dice que pueden confundir , persuadir y usar su voz para crear grandes ilusiones , hacer crecer plantas lo cual será muy útil en nuestros viveros , tienen habilidades naturales de curación y una chica así seria genial porque con el paso de las generaciones la aldea tendría varias ondinas que ayudaran a su vegetación y que sin duda dejarían muchos de nuestros problemas de abastecimiento en el pasado. Hasta donde se solo hay una cosa negativa en las ondinas.

Y que es?- dijo Gaara interesado

No soportan las traiciones hay leyendas de hasta hace dos siglos o mas que cuentan como ellas pueden tomar terribles venganzas en los hombre que traicionan su corazón Gaara .

En mi opinión si te casas es porque prometes ser fiel , si no tienes palabra no eres un hombre que valga la pena y en ese caso , bien se ganan los infieles sus asesinatos

Jajajajaja Gaara un asesinato seria algo gentil en la ira de una ondina , créeme hay cosas peores que la muerte y pese a tu vida y experiencia aun no las conoces todas , y el cielo te libre de conocer esas cosas jamás .

Pero ya hablando mas seriamente, Seria imposible que Hotaru sea una Ondina

¿por qué ? después de todo lo dice su expediente

Gaara es una linda chica , se le da bien eso de sembrar pero, no tiene ningún poder especial, seguro aprendió a cultivar o tiene buena mano porque si lees mas su expediente sus difuntos padres eran granjeros, además se supondría que poseyera una voz mística y fabulosa, y fuera capas de congelar ríos y lagos y crear grandes ilusiones y confundir la mente en pocas palabras una chica de tal potencial en el conocimiento de tu padre se hubiera convertido en ninja o por lo menos no hubiese necesitado ayuda anoche ¿ no crees?

Si es lo mas posible que tengas la razón.

Claro que la tengo es solo una chica bonita y la nota es nada mas que ... bueno no se una broma , los únicos 5 min de buen humor de tu padre. Mejor olvídalo y ve a casa a intentar descansar ahora que ya no tienes ese espíritu dentro de ti deberías intentar dormir

No puedo Baki es inútil , llevo años sin dormir aun sabiendo que eso ya no esta dentro de mi es casi imposible dormir.

Tomate un te de tila , o un vaso de leche caliente o...

Ya lo e intentado todo , mis hermanos incluso han probado sus propios métodos particulares

Por ejemplo Temario probo a que escuchara la aburrida vida de su amiga mas parlanchina , ella dice que debe luchar por no quedarse dormida cuando la escucha, Kankuro me hizo ver un documental tras otro de la vida de maravillosa de los árboles mas perfectos para fabricar marionetas, como no funciono mi hermana trato de ponerme música ambienta basada en sonidos de la naturales pero eso me hizo ponerme en alerta para identificarlos, ya sabes por la costumbre de los entrenamientos, presencié un aburridísimo juego de ajedrez de 5 horas entre dos marionetas y nada.

Baya pues intenta con los tes como te digo y si no funciona , y ya si no intenta una técnica ninja

Lo hare ...-Dijo mientras Baki sonreía y salía del cuarto- aunque se que eso no me funciona.

...lejos de allí en Konoja

( esta pequeña historia alternativa se une a la principal por eso es importante ponerla)

Te digo Ten Ten Lee esta mas raro de lo normal.

Neji , Lee no es muy normal

Ya lo se TenTen, pero ahora esta poniéndose misterioso, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que no quiere entrenar tiempo extra y cuando a Gai sen sei lo mandan a una misión sin nosotros se nos desaparece? y luego vuelve ya sabes como.

No, no lo se ¿Como?- dijo la chica

Pues así como caminando entre las nubes , deshojando flores y con esa sonrisa boba

Neji¡-dijo la trigueña con alarma- y si le pesco gusto al sake y se oculta para tomar , y cuando se va en realidad se pone a practicar su puño borracho y si...-Neji la veía horrorizado y la chica empezó a reír divertidísima- hay Neji que inocente que eres a veces.

No esta borracho porque entonces destruiría media aldea cada que volviera, dijo retomando su postura seria pero con las mejillas rojas por haber caído en la broma de Ten ten

Neji no le hablo a Ten Ten en los siguientes dos min y ella sonrió y lo miro suspicazmente.-Ya apoco vas a enojarte por esa tontería, mira si te preocupa que lee actúa mas raro que de costumbre vamos a espiarlo ¿te parece?

Será algo fácil no nos notara pero tendrá que ser mañana porque a hace rato lo vi pasar con su cara de bobo para su casa- dijo el chico y Ten ten asintió y se llevo a Neji por el camino mas oscurito y desolado que había de camino a su casa, ya que el siempre tenia la gentileza de acompañarla hasta la puerta y ella con frecuencia decía cosas como

Neji- que pena que te pida esto pero es que como me estoy muriendo de frió.

Es que hoy no traje suéter que prestarte Ten Ten -dijo Neji medio inocente

Pero y si me abrazas al fin no hay nadie mira que tengo mucho frió-dijo con voz inocente y Neji caballerosa e inocentemente le paso la mano tras la cintura mientras ella se le abrazaba tanto como podía al caminar el chico estaba como un tomate no era la primera ves que eso pasaba y no se quejaba pero por algún motivo eso lo ponía muy nervioso y extrañamente contento.

Ten Ten si eres friolenta porque siempre usas blusas sin mangas- dijo coherentemente el muchacho

Porque de día hace mucho calor y hacemos mucho ejercido- dijo convenientemente

Así a de ser por eso- dijo Neji y siguió caminando con ella bien abrazada de el sin decir nada mas.

Ten ten sonreía tontamente , Neji era un genio en batalla pero en el fondo era tan bueno y noble que resultaba casi inocente .

En suna...esa misma noche

Gaara caminaba camino a casa era como las 10 pm y el pensaba y pensaba en lo que había descubierto esa noche.

Hotaru tenia que ser una Ondina ...después de todo Baki no sabia que en efecto ella podía congelar los lagos que su voz era mística y hermosa y que bailaba como un divino espíritu, además no hubiera podido defenderse de su agresor aun con poderes, pensó Gaara porque jamás los a usado para hacer otra cosa que no sea bailar a escondidas, no tiene ninguna experiencia en batalla, y estaba aterrada además el dijo que casi siempre son chicas muy pacificas a las que les disgusta la violencia aun así trato de hacer algo por defenderse.

El pelirrojo se llevo la mano a su mejilla si se concentraba podía recordar ese tibio y delicioso beso en su mejilla. Trato de recordar si alguien alguna ves le hubiera dado un beso pero no encontró ningún recuerdo , obviamente no de su madre , tampoco ninguno de es monstruo que fue su padre , finalmente ninguno de sus hermanos lo habían besado en la frente o la mejilla jamás , en lo que a Gaara respectaba el beso de Hotaru era el primero que había recibido en su vida . Es extraño hace 3 años cualquiera se hubiera alegrado de mi muerte , incluso hace meces cuando lo de su secuestro no todos se alegraron de que volviera sobre todo el consejo pero ahora estaba allí vivo , entero y con el fantasma de un beso en la mejilla, la verdad besaba tanto recibir otro, el primero se sintió bonito.

Además la luna comenzó a menguar y eso significaba que pasaría un mes antes de que Hotaru saliera corriendo a las 3 am a bailar .¿y si iba a espiarla a su casa?¿ que tenia de malo querer verla de nuevo? Era la figura mas importante de la aldea seguro podía espiar una chica sin que ella lo notara ¿o no?

Gaara se fue entonces a uno de los techos después de mirar a todas partes seguro que nadie lo veía, entonces empezó a ir de techo en techo hasta que llego a la casa de Hotaru pero su habitación tenia ventana al patio así que entro en este y noto que ella y su tía eran probablemente una de las pocas familias que tenían árboles en su patio , un sitio perfecto para esconderse, pensó. Miro que había dos habitaciones y se dio cuenta de que en una estaba la tia de Hotaru una mujer joven de unos 30 añas la , mujer que había dedicado su vida a cuidar de Hotaru, Gaara se pregunto si seria una ondina pero aunque fuera bonita , a Gaara le pareció una mujer ordinaria que cerro su cortina casi enseguida de entrar al cuarto.

En la otra ventana Hotaru entro en su cuarto, traía puesto su ropa de diario, pero enseguida se metió al baño de su habitación

Que mala suerte pensó Gaara , pero al cabo de 10 min el cambio de opinión porque ella salió con no otra cosa que una toalla enredada a su cuerpo Gaara trago saliva y sintió que como en la noche anterior se le subía el calor a las mejillas.

Trago saliva cuando vio que se sentó frente al espejo y pudo verla de frente y de espaldas a la ves mientras cepillaba su cabello no menos de 50 veces , y entonces paso lo que Gaara no se había imaginado que pasaría empezó a sacar sus pijamas del cajón junto con algo de ropa interior. Eso empezó a poner nervioso a Gaara pero por algún motivo se sentía también entusiasmado

Dio la espalda a la ventana y desato la toalla dejándola caer al piso, Gaara trato de grabarse los detalles de aquella visión , se puso las pantaletas rosas , y un pequeño short de algodón en rosa entonces giro de frente a la ventana y a Gaara se le acelero el corazón , era excitante estar mirándola así , tan, tan... expuesta a sus ojos que la devoraban por completo, inconscientemente levanto la mano y la ubico frente a su cara preguntándose si su pecho cabria en el hueco de su mano, porque por algún motivo incomprensible para el se le antojaba apretarlo y jugar con el.

La chica se puso rápidamente una blusita sin mangas y de tirantes y se sentó a escribir unos minutos , después tomo un dibujo en una carpeta sonrió y le dio un beso al dibujo lo que hizo que algo en Gaara se sintiera molesto y enojado. De quien demonios era el dibujo ¿sus padres?¿su tia ?¿el artista de moda?¿otro muchacho a ella le gustaba alguien ?

- nooooooo,-murmuro Gaara sentía que quería arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuera que estuviera en el dibujo , por atreverse a dejarse besar por ella.-...mmmm... tal ves debería entrar justo cuando ella se durmiera y entonces ver el dibujo y ... entonces... volvió a murmurar

Estas espiando una chica en su ventana , estoy orgulloso de ti tienes 6 , sin novia m e estaba empezando a preocupar- se oyó decir en voz baja a Kankuro

Gaara sintió que sus rojas mejillas se enfriaban de golpe , de echo sentía que tooooooodo se le enfriaba de golpe ¿cuando había visto Kankuro?¿la había visto sin su ropa?¿ en que momento llego, como era que no lo había sentido?

Vamos quita esa cara que no estaba espiando a tu chica.

No es mi chica -dijo triste y tímidamente- y que demonios haces aquí

En cuanto a que no es tu chica , esfuérzate Gaara ya tienes puntos extra por salvarla, y en cuanto a como llegue aquí te seguí , te vi saltar de techo en techo y pensé que algo malo pasaba ibas tan sigilosamente que pensé que alguien te seguía , así que te imite , y zaz que llegas aquí, me quede afuera a esperar si me necesitabas pero entonces tardaste , tardaste y tardaste y pensé a lo mejor hay mas de un loco tras Hotaru a lo mejor necesitas ayuda y subi y te encuentro fisgoneando en la ventana , supongo que el ser kasekage no te quita de tener solo 15 años verdad?

Casi tengo 16- se defendió, Hotaru apago la luz y ya no se pudo ver nada mas.

Gaara estaba dividido entre su coraje con kankuro , su incomodidad de que le dijiera a lguien , sus imágenes en la cabeza de una Hotaru recien bañada preparándose a dormir y los celos por el beso a ese dibujo...

Bueno aquí lo dejo espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión

Cariños Ara


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara estaba acostado en su cama , cierto que ya no tenia ese espíritu dentro de el que por años le había dado insomnio pero , ahora que no lo tenia tampoco podía dormir

Años de insomnio no se quitan en un par de meses y si ahora estaba en la cama era solo porque su hermano lo había cachado espiando una chica y para deshacerse de el dijo que quería tomar un baño e intentar dormir, aun si no podía . Por eso lo habían dejado solito y ahora recién acostado se repasaba lo que había visto en la cabeza

-Hotaru...mmm... saliendo del baño con nada mas que una toalla-pensó algo sonrojado- luego se la quito y que bonita esta ...la verdad que no se muy bien por que, pero se me antoja ver de nuevo ese lindo cuerpo que tiene , y no se porque pero también se me antoja verla sin su ropa.

Gaara cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar en el recuerdo, Hotaru desnuda de espaldas ,esa morena de ojos claros como miel sin nada mas puesto. Luego con sus pantis rosas o su diminuto shorsito y sus pechitos al aire, por alguna razón a Gaara se le ocurrió que quería medir esos pechitos en el hueco de su mano a ver si cabían ... se le antojaba la idea deliciosas se apretarlos con sus dedos y trataba de pensar en como se verían esos pezones entre sus dedos , inconscientemente paso su mano por enzima de su cuerpo y se detuvo de pronto algo asustado

Gaara se dio cuenta de que parte de su anatomía estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos de forma notoria y... bueno es que eso no le pasaba a menudo.. la verdad no le pasaba nunca porque jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hasta entonces, porque hasta los 13 años lo mas que el había echo era matar, matar, matar o entrenar, entrenar, entrenar.. después de su pelea con Naruto , todo había sido misiones y esfuerzos para volverse Kasekage de su aldea y ahora que lo era estaba lleno de papeleo hasta las orejas, además nadie , absolutamente nadie se había preocupado de hablar de sexo con el porque para empezar no pensaron que viviera hasta reproducirse y por otra parte su padre no había tenido ninguna charla padre e hijo con el ¿cómo iba hacerlo si solo quería matarlo desde los 6? Baky ...no ese menos , ese solo le había enseñado como usar mejor sus armas, su hermana ni de broma, y kankuro... después de lo de aquella noche lo ultimo que Gaara quería era tocar a su puerta para que le explicara porque su cuerpo estaba haciendo "ESO" Gaara se puso en pie y paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación ocasionalmente miraba abajo a ver su problemota, porque su pijama parecía tienda de campaña Gaara se sentía profundamente avergonzado...¿ porque pasaban esas cosas? ¿y si no se baja para mañana?¿ Y si tenia que ir a la oficina así?¿podría ser que tuviera que ocultarse sentado en el escritorio hasta después de la hora de salida de todos?¿y si se reportaba enfermo? Después de todo eso no era normal, el no había visto que ningún ninja fuera al consejo con el pantalón ajustado con un enorme bulto...

-Demonios , esto tiene que ver con esa clase de biología que alguna ves empezó el profesor Colly si ese baboso no me hubiera dicho que siguió viéndolo con cara de enojado me iba a poner 5 entonces no lo hubiera matada y quizás ahora sabría que demonios esta pasando. Aunque creo que algo tiene que ver con pensar en el cuerpo de Hotaru de la forma en que lo hacia- Gaara cerro los ojos y trato de encontrar en su memoria cualquier cosa que le aclarara la situación y solo tres recuerdos se colaron a su mente

La primera era de sus 10 años algo sobre llegar a casa y ver a su padre riñendo con Kankuro parece que había dicho algo como "mira mugre huerco pervertido, sigue viendo esas revistas porno y agarrandote y frotándote aquello y te saldrán pelos en la mano"

Gaara se imagino que eso que su hermano tanto se agarraba tenia que ser eso mismo que ahora lo tenia preocupado por estar tan duro y vertical

La segunda a su doce "Kankuro pervertidooooooooo ¿ tu descodificaste los canales porno verdad?, ni se te ocurra culpar a Temaria que las chicas no ven pornografía, maldito adolescente, como no te gusta ver mas cosas que mujeres encueradas" – había gritado Baky como respuesta había escuchado algo como- "pues claro que me gusta apoco a usted le gustan mas los hombrees?" –dijo con cola su hermano lo que había provocado una lucha que para Gaara carecía de sentido

Pensando en eso detenidamente gaara se pregunto porque los canales estaban prohibidos entonces no le habia importado pero ahora que notaba su profunda falta de conocimiento se preguntaba que didácticos secretos tendrían esos canales que su hermano veia. Y seria de veras malo ver esos canales¿ porque ver a alguin sin ropa te hace un pervertido?- penso intrigadamente

C)Por ultimo hace unos meses al pasar frente a una revistera un hombre mayor corría a dos muchachos de su local. "par de mirones son muy chicos para pensar en chicas desnudas , vayan a bañarse con agua friaaaaaa los dos"- había gritado el hombre

-Eso- pensó Gaara- es la respuesta bañarse con agua helada -Gaara corrió a su ducha y dejo salir el agua hasta que estuviera tan fría como pudiera soportarla y se metió en la regadera dejando que el agua lo cubriera un escalofrió lo cubrió y exclamó un UYS , MAYÚSCULO que hizo que casi se lo olvidara su hombre y fue apagándole el pensamiento y bajando otras partes de anatomía , el pelirrojo , cabe decir se quedo bajo el alguna un rato mas por si acaso hasta que se tranquilizo con el pensamiento de que al día siguiente ira a su trabajo luciendo su ropa de la forma mas normal.

Konoha por la mañana del siguiente dia

Lee se lebanto con una sonrisa alegre aunque su querido maestro no estaba , tomo sus muletas viejas y las echo en una caja larga y delgada y se la echo a la espalda, entonces salio corriendo y se detub un instante en el campo donde ya Ten ten y Neji estaban entrenando , este ultimo le grito

Lee ven a entrenar con nosotros

-No puedo – se disculpo- es que ya tengo algo mas que hacer , entrenare en el bosque yo solo.- entonces se fue con cara de absoluta alegria en el rostro

-Ves te dije que estaba raro TenTen-la trigueña se quedo pensativa un rato ciertamente que Lee dijera que no de lleno a un entrenamiento era muuuuuuuuuuy raro

-Bueno , entonces sigámoslo a ver que es lo que pasa Neji pero que no se de cuenta.

Siguieron entonces a su amigo a trabes del bosque a las afueras de konhoja hasta llegar a una cascada en la cual se detuvo tomo aire y se tiro contra ella

Ay no se va dar contra las rocas tras la cascada , murmuro TenTen pero..eso no paso, lee atravesó la cascada y ya no salió

Neji activo su poderosa mirada y vio una gran gruta tras la cortina de agua así que ambos amigos lo imitaron , tras la cascada la gruta se alargaba y conducia hasta un claro ya al salir aun alcanzaron a ver a su amigo corriendo cuesta arriba, lo siguieron hasta una casita presiosa ,cubierta de enredadera que daba hermosas flores rojas y blancas junto a la puerta una chica de unos 14 años tocaba la flauta con un sonido mas mistico que autentico , era como si te traposrara a otro universo con sus bellas notas pero se interrumpio al ver a lee frente a ella

-Lee has venido como dijiste, espero no quitarte mucho tiempo-

-para nada mira te traje mis muletas ahora podras intentarlo con mas ganas-

-Si Lee me voy a esforzar mucho ¿te parece que me acerques la silla de ruedas?-

Claro te llevare hasta tu patio- entonces Lee la cargo y la puso en la silla de ruedas y la empujo tras la casa

Neji y TenTen se miraron entre si

...Suna a media tarde

Una mujer hermosa y de aire misterioso con un larguísimo cabello negro caminaba con su elegante vestido , tan impropio del lugar directo a las puertas de la aldea , cuando uno de los guardias la detuvo

-Espere no puede pasar sin identificarse- dijo el ninja – ¿cual es su nombre?-.

-Soy Yuko y vengo a ver si en la aldea me pueden hacer un favor, también para visitar a una sobrina-

- entonces.. es usted pariente de algún aldeano, y además quiere alquilar los servicios de un ninja¿ cuanto tiempo se quedara en la aldea?-

no lo se unos 2 o 3 días como mucho guapo- dijo juguetonamente

bien si...claro- dijo sonrojado- le recomiendo el hotel la paz es el mejor de aquí-

allí me quedare entonces.-volvió a decir coquetamente y entro la aldea

continuara...

Gracias por sus post toy contenta de que les guste la historia

Cariños Ara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 el primer beso de Gaara

La misteriosa mujer camino por los resecos caminos de Suna , los hombres perdían su mirada en su elegantísima figura, gentil y exquisita sus largos cabellos sueltos se alzaban en el viento como preludio de la noche que perseguía al ocaso enardecido cuyos rayos escarlata recortaban dramáticamente su figura.

Sus ojos eran de un violeta misterioso y alucinante que invitaban a mirarlos por horas sin el menor recato , muchos aldeanos y aun shinobis recibieron soberanos pellizcos de sus respectivas novias y esposas. La mujer entro en el Hotel y con actitud amable coqueta y despreocupada se registro ante un boquiabierto gerente. Y subió a su recamara.

Yuko , que así se llamaba la mujer abrió su maleta y reviso varias hojas y apuntes propios, finalmente observo con tristeza el retrato de otra mujer muy bella de ojos color miel y cabellos negros que sonreía

-Querida prima por fin la encontré, te aseguro que la pondré a salvo que le ayudare a conocerse a si misma , quien sabe podría convertirse en la próxima matriarca , después de todo la bisabuela la examinará junto a las otras chicas ¿no es emocionante? Tu misma estarías feliz si aun...- la mujer enmudeció aun mas triste y finalmente suspiro- bueno al menos ella se salvo habríamos de agradecer a tu joven cuñada mira que cuidarla sin ser una de nosotras requirió de un esfuerzo extraordinario además de saberla educar , a sabido hacer de ella una chica discreta. Iré a verla pronto prima creo que tiene una florería.- dijo de ultimo y acomodo el retrato junto un marquito que recargo contra el espejo.

Gaara estaba deseando que se acabara el día , por un lado se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Hotaru y por otro se moría de ganas por investigar mas de cerca la habitación ,le preocupaba el echo de alguien mas le gustase como para besar su foto, el pelirrojo se llevo la mano a su mejilla y trato de recrear la tibieza y la suavidad de ese único beso que había tenido en su vida , un beso de Hotaru, en su mejilla... por agradecimiento... tal ves.. bueno a Gaara le pareció ver mas en sus ojos pero pensó que era su imaginación , lo mejor era ya no pensarlo tanto porque seguramente acabaría como la noche anterior y en la oficina del kasekage no hay regadera.

Gaara se asomo por la ventana ya estaba muriendo la tarde y el sol se escondía entre las lejanas dunas del desierto , desde lo alto y no muy lejos se veía el invernadero y una chica muy linda de cabellos negros hasta los hombros caminaba fuera del lugar en dirección a su casa.

Hotaru tenia consigo una mochila de la cual casi nunca se despegaba, en ella había un radio , una flauta , dos libretas de dibujos , colores , lápices y varios CD , con su respectivo reproductor de música para usarlos en cualquier momento, en una bolsa aparte llevaba con ella , y dentro de otro apartado de la mochilla , unas tijeras de podar , unos guantes de jardinería una mini pala y una cantidad como de 10 bolsitas con semillas y otras cosas que encontrando interesantes metía en la mochila

Hotaru se sintió observada de pronto y volteo a todas partes hasta ver no muy lejos la ventana del kasekage para descubrir a Gaara en la ventana y mandarle un beso con autentica alegría , de la forma mas coqueta y la acompaño de una sonrisa lo que dejo a Gaara casi de piedra junto a la ventana

¿Era a el?¿ ella le había mandado un beso, lo había soplado en su dirección? Gaara miro en toda dirección posible ¿acaso había alguien mas?¿estaba en las cercanías la persona cuyo dibujo beso la noche anterior?¿pero... ella le había guiñado un ojo el día de aquella entrevista no? ¿ y si era el quien le gustaba ?¿A lo mejor no era mala idea ir y aclarar las cosas?¿pero como empiezas una conversación así?

Gaara imagino en su cabeza algunas ideas

-A hola ¿me mandaste un beso hoy en la tarde?...aaaaa no jamás diría algo así, ni cara tenia para preguntar algo tan descarado y si decía algo como:

A este hola pasaba por la florería se que cierras todos los días a las 8:31 pm porque te retrasas exactamente 30 segundos en cerrar las puerta trasera ,10 en apagar la luz y 20 en caminar a la entrada y... creo que si digo eso va a sonar a que la espió, claro que no descubriría que es desde que tengo 8 años pero¿ que haré?

Hotaru camino alegremente de nuevo a su Florería , la cual le cuidaba una chica ninja que se le había asignado la tarea de ayudar a cuidar el local cada que Hotaru , o la Primavera como también se le conocía fuera requerida en el invernadero, de eso hacia ya varios días y para inexplicable misterio de los botánicos las plantas que peor se daban o que de plano no crecían en Suna estaban progresando magníficamente en el invernadero, la chica le hablaba a las plantas y cantaba mientras cultivaba , pero había algo mas algo raro y no era un ingrediente o abono o técnica era algo mas y los ninjas botánicos no alcanzaban a encontrar una razón.

-Uys me pase , no se ni como me atreví a mandarle un beso a ver si así se atreve a hablar con migo o ya al menos se da cuenta de que me gusta , creo que Gaara es algo lenta en esto-pensó la quinceañera a unas cuadras de su florería.

Ding dong... sonó el timbre que avisa que a llegado un cliente en el local , Karin la chica que suplía a Hotaru se apresuro al mostrador- la verdad no le gustaba nada pero era una misión su primera misión ninja y estaba empeñada en que saliera bien, ella sabia que era importante aun recordaba el momento en que se la asignaron , ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Kasekage Gaara.

Flash back

Karin estas recién egresada de la academia , ¿no es así?

-Si señor- contesto la chica de 12 años

-Bien te voy a asignar tu primera misión como eres nueva es clase D pero a pesar de eso para mi es importante

Veras Hotaru , esta ayudando a los ninjas botánicos y tu cuidaras de su tienda cuando ella sea requerida en el invernadero, solo será un mes mientras que el consejo contrata una civil de medio tiempo , pero quiero que cuando estés en su florería tengas los ojos abiertos a cosas raras o personas fuera de lo común- dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-A cosas raras o personas fuera de lo común- repitió- ¿pero que puede pasar en la florería?

-Esperemos que nada, con algo de suerte acabaras el mes sin mas informe que un aburrido recuento de clientes pero debo decirte que un tipo loco , que al parecer era un ninja a sueldo ya jubilado reconoció a Hotaru de una antigua misión en que la cual al parecer tenia que matar a toda la familia de Primavera , lo que al parecer logro con mucho excito con excepción de que Hotaru y su tía escaparon , cuando llego a suna y la vio las reconoció y trato de acecinar a Hotaru para completar su antiguo trabajo , no creo que tuviese compañeros de aquella misión citados aquí , a quienes les haya dicho lo que encontró pero por si acaso estate pendiente y si alguien o algo se presenta avisas por radio, y sacas a Hotaru del medio porque tu eres novata y no podrías contra un ninja jubilado con demasiada experiencia.-

Las mejillas de Karin se enrojecieron con algo de enfado pero acepto la misión.

Después le platico a Hotaru lo sucedido , con actitud de enojada

-Imaginate como me dijo: estate pendiente y si alguien o algo se presenta avisas por radio, y sacas a Hotaru del medio porque tu eres novata y no podrías contra un ninja jubilado con demasiada experiencia.-

Hotaru echo a reír de buena gana y con una mirada gentil le dijo- Karin no te has dado cuenta que el lo a dicho por tu bien se a preocupado por tu seguridad y por eso te lo a dicho, en verdad Gaara es un gran kasekage pues se preocupa por su gente-

Yo no lo había pensado así- dijo la chiquilla de ojos negros y cabello lacio y corto , recogido en una redecilla

Fin del flash back

La misteriosa mujer de aspecto sumamente elegante y distinguido tan admirablemente hermosa como violetas eran sus ojos, sonrió a Karin , quien enseguida pensó que esa mujer debía ser extranjera y que seguro encaja en su perfil de "gente extraña" por lo que se puso alerta.

-Buenas tardes preciosa,¿ esta Hotaru?-Dijo con amabilidad

No esta pero yo puedo mostrarle algunas flores – dijo la chica con actitud cautelosa

-No es necesario linda , conozco todas las variedades de flores que tienes actualmente en esta Floreria y estoy segura que eres buena vendedora pero lo que me interesa es ver a mis sobrina.-

-¿su sobrina?- dijo poniéndose aun mas cautelosa- pero Hotaru solo tiene una tía , que tiene una casa de te en la aldea , y esa tía no es usted-

-Ciertamente , esa tía que tu conoces es la hermana menor del esposo de mi prima , lo que hace de Hotaru mi sobrina en segundo grado- la mujer suspiro tristemente...ding dong... se escucho en la puerta pero Karin no puso ninguna atención quería saber si esa hermosa mujer era peligrosa

-¿entonces usted es prima de la madre de Hotaru?- dijo la joven ninja-¿Cómo se llama?-

Mi nombre es Yuko y además de ser prima de la madre de Hotaru fui también su mejor amiga hasta que deje de verla el día que se escapo de casa con el hombre con quien se caso, años después me entere de su trágica muerte y fui a ver su tumba los aldeanos al saber quien era me dijeron que una de sus hijas se había salvado y se había ido de allí con su tía, la hermana menor del esposo de mi prima.-

Una voz interrumpió a ambas desde la puerta de entrada , era Hotaru que había escuchado todo

-¿Si es quien dice ser , como se llamaba mi madre?- dijo la morena de ojos miel

Yuko volteo y palideció al ver a la chica como si hubiera visto un fantasma o un muerto caminar entre los vivos

-Ninibe ... y tu eres idéntica a ella cuando tenia tu edad ... cielos pero ...si eres como una gota de agua idéntica a otra.-

Hotaru no sabia que pensar Karin tampoco pero algo muy en el fondo les decía a ambas que aquella mujer no era una impostora...

A tres días de distancia en Konoja

-Wow , lo haces muy bien , vamos esfuérzate un poco mas Sayuri – decía Rock Lee a la chica que con grandes esfuerzos daba penosos pasos sobre las viejas muletas de Lee hasta que totalmente extenuada por el esfuerzo tropezó pero antes de que cayese al suelo Lee la sujeto en sus brazos y dio un par de giros , con ella en brazos haciéndola girar- Bien echo así se hace , no te desanimes eso fue muy bueno seguro que en unas semanas podrás caminar.-

-¿Iremos entonces que pueda caminar a ver a esa doctora que te ayudo a ti para que me acabe de curar?- dijo la linda chica con entusiasmo a Lee

-Claro la Hokage es una gran sanadora seguro que ella encuentra la manera de que tus piernas se fortalezcan – dijo poniéndola de nuevo sobre su silla de ruedas.

Lee había pasado todo el día con Sayuri tratando de hacer ejercicios que fortalecieran sus piernas e intentando por todos los medios que caminara , de cuando en cuando se tomaban un descanso y la madre de Sayuri les servia deliciosa comida en una mesa de picnic a las afueras de la hermosa casita de ensueño en la que vivían , finalmente y de modo muy caballeroso y formal Lee se despidió incluso del padre de Sayuri con quien había platicado alrededor de 20 min desde que el había vuelto de los campos que sembraba y habían reído todos de buena gana ante aquellas frases sobre la juventud que Lee decía tan a menudo.

Neji y TenTen lo habían visto todo pero no queriendo descubrirse se habían comido sus respectivos almuerzos desde un árbol.

-Así que Lee tiene novia- dijo TenTen – que escondidito lo tenia ¿a que ni el sensei lo sabe?-

-No a de ser su novia o si mas bien como que la esta ayudando a recuperarse.-

-Neji no viste como hablaba con los padres de esa chica definitivamente estaba quedando bien, es obvio que le interesa su salud, pero por como la abrazo y giro , y la animo todo el día seguro que le gusta.-

-Es normal es linda –TenTen lo miro como si fuera a comérselo con la mirada y Neji se sintio un poco intimidado , como si hubiera metido la pata y aclaro- quiero decir que Lee aunque es raro tendría que gustarle alguien algún día ¿no? Pero dudo que sea su novia-

-¿Y porque no lo crees? – dijo la trigueña mientras se apresuraban camino atrás, a través del agua de la cascada , deteniéndose para seguir hablando junto al río

-Porque si yo tuviera una novia perdería menos tiempo hablando y pasaría mas tiempo besándola y el no la beso ninguna ves- a TenTen se le acelero el corazón –

-vaya es que , no todos los chicos tienen tantas pasiones como tuuuu... yo no te conocía ese lado Neji- dijo melosamente su compañera acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro tanto que casi siente su respiración junto a la suya y Neji trago saliva de un momento a otro acabaría besando a TenTen y el sabia que si eso pasaba no se iba a detener hasta que los pulmones comenzaran a exigirle oxigeno así que cerro los ojos un segundo y se acerco otro poco , casi estaban allí los dos cuando...

Flashaso... un destello de cámara fotográfica y un grito que helo y congelo a Neji y Tenten -Aaaaaaaaaa el poder de la juventud es como un imán que atrae los labios de mis dos mejores amigos ¿he? Que felicidad esta foto será de mis preferidas y sin duda muchos van a querer una copia, iré a mostrársela a Gai sen sei en cuando vuelva de su misión

TenTen que estaba mil veces mas enojada y furibunda que Sakura en medio de periodo menstrual, saco fuego de sus ojos y se abalanzo sobre Lee quien esquivó varias armas mientras corría de vuelta a la aldea, Neji los siguió de cerca, indeciso entre ayudar a su compañera a matarlo por interrumpir lo que hubiera sido su primer beso y aun mas por tomar una foto de ambos a punto de besarse o ayudar al pobre de Lee antes de ser despellejado vivo

-No hay de que avergonzarse mis amigos que el poder de la juventud lleva consigo la llama del amor y esta a echo arder sus corazones , por lo que yo que siempre seré su amigo les felicitoooooo... no se apenen-

Nosotros no tenemos de que avergonzarnos , no somos como tu que ocultan hasta sus novias de sus amigos.

Grito Tenten , Neji se sonrojo ese comentario dejaba por sentado que había algo entre ellos cosa que era muy cierta pero que nunca habían hablado entre ellos y menos con los demás aunque todos se lo sospechaban desde hacia rato

Lee se detuvo y dejo a un lado su sonrisa burlona- yo no tengo una novia- dijo con seriedad- no creas que soy tan mal ninja para no saber que me espiaban de lejos, pero yo no tengo porque avergonzarme de mi amistad con Sayuri solo porque nació con unas piernas débiles que no le han permitido abandonar esa silla de ruedas que ella misma hizo para poder salir de su cuarto donde estuvo confinada los primeros 5 años de su vida- dijo con seriedad.-

-Si no es tu novia y no te apenaba decirnos , entonces porque esta mañana en ves de decirnos que ibas con ella , nos dijiste que entrarías sin nosotros.- agrego con su típico tono desinteresado Neji

-Yo no mentí , estoy tratando de que entrenen las piernas de Sayuri para que pueda caminar cuando lo consiga , la llevare a la aldea para que Tusanade sama la cure del todo- dijo lee

Ten ten se quedo seria lo mismo que los demás y luego sonrió- bien entonces la próxima ves nos la presentaras , con gusto te ayudaremos.-Dijo la chica, Lee sonrió y Neji también pero luego una maligna expresión se apodero de TenTen- eso es, claro, si sobrevives para cuando te quite esa camaraaaaa- y esta corrió tras Lee nuevamente que con rostro travieso echo carrera de nuevo a la aldea a sabiendas que aquel día volvía Gai sensei y que le encantaría ver la foto que había tomado jajajajaja

Neji fue tras ambos , aunque mas que la cámara quería estar allí para evitar que TenTen desollara y desmembrara a Lee.

Suna a tres días de distancia-

La noche era ya una gran sombra cubriendo la aldea escondida entre la arena, Gaara que no había acabado de decidirse como empesar una conversación y mas aun como justificar su presencia , camino hasta la casa de Hotaru preguntándose porque a las 9:55 pm , ni ella, ni su tía había llegado aun . Miro a la casa y vio que estaba toda apagada , miro a todos lados y se esfumo, y tras asegurarse que su hermano no estaba cerca como la ves anterior , reapareció parado de cabeza , por debajo de una rama en el árbol junto a la ventana de la morena .

Tal ves, justo ahora que ella no esta , debería aprovechar y meterme a su cuarto, así podría ver su retrato y deshacerme de quien este en el , si es otro chico puedo hacer que parezca un accidente ... si es un shinobi lo mandare a una misión sin retorno...Gaara se metió por la ventana pero en eso justamente escucho la puerta de enfrente abrirse Gaara escucho pasos que subían , debía esconderse pronto antes de que lo encontraran allí seria totalmente penoso, así que se metió al baño y se introdujo dentro de un pequeño armario junto con las toallas de baño y el cesto de la ropa sucia de Hotaru justo cuando ella entro en su cuarto traia en sus manos una maseta con una planta enredadera y la puso pesada y dificultosamente frente a la puerta del armario del baño.

-Lo siento mucho mi pequeña enredadera tendré que dejarte aquí pero cuando termine la conversación con mi tía , te voy a poner en el bacón, entre tanto pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras -Hotaru se dirigió a la planta de la gran maceta que bloqueaba la puerta del armario y le echo un vaso de agua en la maceta antes de irse de nuevo abajo

Absurdo- pensó Gaara esto no tiene sentido a que demonios le habla a una planta enredadera, lo peor es que ahora estoy encerrado si abro la puerta tirare la maceta, además se regaría toda la tierra por el piso y se daría cuenta de que alguien estuvo aquí , lo mejor será esperar a que vuelva y saque la planta entonces me cuelo bajo la cama y cuando ella entre al baño me salgo por la ventana. Que habría querido decir cuando le dijo a la planta que no hiciera travesuras.

La respuesta llego demasiado aprisa la planta se coló baja la puerta con una muy delgada rama que se movía muy , muy despacio Gaara se quedo perplejo. Esto era imposible –yo que pensé que ya había dejado las alucinaciones atrás , si ahora la planta me habla tendré que volver al psicólogo y depuse matarlo- murmuro Gaara para si. Pero la planta no hablo en cambio metió la punta de una rama en el cesto de la ropa sucia de Hotaru , serpenteo un poco y luego se alzó lentamente frente a Gaara y este murmuro.

Puede que seas una planta, una muuuuuuuuuuuy rara pero si me descubres o me atacas te voy a desojar y a cortar en cachitos aunque seas de Hotaru. La planta no hizo nada excepto seguir alzándose fue cuando Gaara pareció percatarse de que de las hojas de la enredadera se habían enganchado varias prendas de ropa interior de Hotaru. Cuando la planta enredadera se detuvo estaba a la ,misma altura que el pelirrojo y este le miraba como se mira aun pervertido árbol navideño que en ves de esferas trae calzones y brasieres de la chica que te gusta colgados por todas partes.

-Sabes enredadera... aun no descubro el significado de la palabra pervertido pero creo que el estar aquí viendo la ropa interior de Hotaru se a de acercar a su significado. Recuerdo que un día Baky le grito pervertido a kankuro una ves que robó unas pantaletas de una ninja que nos acompañaba en una misión ,Temari dijo que estaba muy avergonzada de el y no le hablo en un mes.-

Hotaru llego al cabo de una hora , no bien se escucho la puerta la enredadera volvió de nuevo a su posición original aunque no fue lo bastante rápida para que Hotaru no la viera salir de debajo de la puerta del armario.

Otra ves, eres una planta muy traviesa si no necesitara que me sirvieras de cuerda para bajar cada vez que necesito salir de casa en luna llena te llevaría al campo a vivir con otras traviesas enredaderas como tu.-La chica puso la maceta en el balconcito frente a su ventana era tan pequeño que apenas era una saliente de la pared que servia para poner plantas y flores en sus macetas

Gaara corrió baja la cama según el plan y Hotaru no lo vio cuando se termino de acomodar su enredadera , y cerro la ventana entonces le fue a poner llave a la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse , se veía casi todo desde el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared, y digo casi porque la morena se había dejado la ropa interior, esta ves un combinado color melón con encajes coquetos en todas partes, el pelirrojo sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón , y que las ideas de anoche se le venían a la cabeza con renovadas fuerzas y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar , Gaara se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso pero con la alfombra que había , ni se escucho , ni le dolió, de algo servia ser un cabeza dura no?

Aunque ahora sentía que no solo la cabeza estaba así. La morena se metió a bañar y la puerta no quedo bien cerrada .Pero no le importo a Gaara corrió a la ventana a tratar de salir pero la maldita enredadera esa planta del demonio que tenia Hotaru , se había apoderado del cerrojo y sostenía firmemente la ventana impidiendo a Gaara salir varias ideas le pasaron al kasekage por la cabeza.

a abrir la ventana rompiendo un pedazo de enredadera lo que seria muy fácil ¿pero y si esa planta hacia algo para llamar la atención romper un vidrio o algo y Hotaru lo descubría? Peor aun la planta se podía echar a perder y entonces Hotaru no podría escapar cada luna llena y el no podría espiarla bailando como venia haciendo desde hacia 8 años, eso mejor descartarlo

salir brincando y romper la ventana , eso asustaría a Hotaru aunque el escaparía felizmente. El problema es que llamaría a las autoridades , se harían reportes , investigarían quien estuvo, podría ser que no lo averigüen nunca pero... como sea mejor dejarlo como ultima opción, después de todo tenia que velar por su reputación

y por ultimo esconderse de nuevo bajo la cama esperar que ella se duerma y salir por la puerta de enfrente cuando la tía este dormida igual. Ese ultimo tenia la ventaja que con la chica dormida podía explorar el cuarto que es a fin de cuentas lo que quería hacer desde el principio así que opto por este ultimo y se volvió a esconder bajo la cama.

Tras algunos minutos , la chica de los ojos color miel salió envuelta en una toalla, se puso su pijama , escribió un rato, Gaara la miraba en el espejo, un aroma a flores le llenaba el sentido del olfato y de pronto antes de dormir saco un dibujo de la mochila le planto un beso y suspiro

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUSPIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- GAARA SE MORIA DE CELOS ¿QUIÉN ERA LA PERSONA QUE Hotaru QUERIA ?

Gaara hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para quedarse bajo la cama y espero a que ella durmiera. Salió entonces de debajo de la cama y metió la mano a la mochila había dos libretas de dibujo, la primera que abrió solo tenia dibujos de plantas y flores así que la descarto, la segunda tenia que ser aquella donde estaba el dibujo, Gaara no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue su nombre en grandes letras dibujadas y pintadas de varios colores, la siguiente hoja estaba el un dibujo de el, Si era un dibujo de el, estaba echo con verdadera maestría , cualquiera diría que era una foto, entonces la siguiente hoja, estaba de nuevo el esta ves solo con el pantalón y sentado junto aun árbol tomando sol, aunque el nunca tomaba el sol , sin su camisa bajo los árboles, en otra tenia short, el sabia que nunca había usado ninguno, otra usando una técnica de arena , otra luchando, esas estaban dibujadas con estría , otra en una posición que el sabia no había echo jamás , porque sabia que jamás había posado para un dibujo , en bóxer , comiendo cerezas con esa actitud sexy en que se le dibujaba , descubrió una donde solo estaba su rostro , otros dibujos en que el tenia pociones muy sensuales pero muy poca ropa.

Cada dibujo tenia fecha y Gaara se dio cuenta de que algunos dibujos tenían al menos dos años eso quería decir que ella se había fijado en el, cuando aun no era nada mas que el chico que todos mas odiaban de la aldea , el chico que consideraban una amenaza, Gaara del desierto, el acecino , el arma definitiva...ella sabia eso y aun así se fijaba en el, de ese modo antes y por mucho de que lo nombrasen kasekage, Gaara siento que una lagrima se le escapaba conmovido y feliz entonces llego a una hoja fechada en el día que el la había salvado. En ese dibujo Gaara estaba de nuevo con poca ropa, pero no era el único , Hotaru se había dibujado a si misma en ropa interior, ambos se estaban besando en el dibujo y se abrazaban , solo que el beso no era en la mejilla era en los labios y Gaara abrazaba a Hotaru mucho mas pasionalmente en el dibujo que lo que había sido en realidad

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Gaara , quería gritar de alegría ,temblar de emoción y nerviosismo , y sentía que sus tripas bailaban, a eso se le debía llamar mariposas en el estomago no? El no estaba muy seguro de nada pero si sabia algo Hotaru le encantaba, y ahora sabia que estaba correspondido, el único problema seria hablarlo sin decir como lo descubrió...alguna forma habría de haber.

Gaara arranco el dibujo al ver que había otro mas que se le parecía mucho y se lo guardo puso la libreta en su sitio y muy lenta y silenciosamente se inclino en la cama de ella y le iba a besar cuando algo paso por su mente...y es que no podía robarle un beso de sus labios dormida, no se atrevía a tomar lo que aun no tenia permiso de tomar , al menos no algo tan importante para el y para ella , como su primer beso pero aun así se inclino y la beso en la mejilla , apenas un suave roce, apenas una caricia de sus labios en su mejilla, era el primer beso que daban esos labios tímidos a la chica que le gustaba y el primer beso que Gaara daba en su vida a cualquier persona . Sonrió y salió por la puerta, seguro de que todos dormían y entonces salió de la casa dejando con llave la puerta.

Pero no todos dormían Yuko observaba con sus ojos violetas desde la puerta del cuarto de invitados donde ella se había quedado a dormir esa noche...

Continuara

Espero que les guste déjenme sus comentarios por favor.

Cariños Ara


	6. Chapter 6

La mirada violeta de Yuko sonreía divertidamente ante la escena que se le presentaba: una alegre Hotaru que abría su local de flores y le mostraba el negocio a su tía, tan orgullosa de sus logros que era imposible no notar su felicidad

-Tía Yuko , mira tras la tienda tengo mi invernadero, estoy orgullosa de el porque e logrado hacer crecer flores de clima frió aquí en la aldea, y casi sin aditamentos.

-Si , escuche que incluso estas ayudando a los shinobis de la aldea a cuidar plantas medicinales en su invernadero, la verdad estoy muy impresionada pero creo que no estas usando aun todo tu potencial cierto?- dijo con interés la hermosa morena del kimono

-Mi potencial... si lo usara por completo en un sitio como este... no me aceptarían en el pueblo ellos no saben lo que realmente soy... pero soy feliz aquí , incluso tengo amigos y ya hay alguien que me gusta

-¿Si? ¿Se puede saber quien?- pregunto la mujer – dijo interesada aunque de sobra sospechaba de cierto pelirrojo que se había salido a media noche del cuarto de su sobrina

-No, es un secreto- dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos color miel

-A bueno entonces no me lo digas, sin embargo quiero que pienses en lo que platicamos anoche con tu tía Akane , recuerda que la decisión es tuya-

Recuerdo(esto pasaba en la sala la noche anterior mientras Gaara estaba atrapado en el cuarto de Hotaru)

Tía Akane ella es Yuko dice que era prima de mama – dijo Hotaru, una enredadera traviesa había subido una de sus largas ramas al estante del abono y comenzaba a echárselo encima como si fuera comida para peces- si me disculpan me iré a poner a mi enredadera lejos del abono , si sigue comiendo así luego no cabra en la casa, con permiso

-Vaya una enredadera traviesa... Hotaru es talentosa para haber criado una ella sola no me imagino como obtuvo las semillas- dijo Yuko

-Ninibe se las dio a la hermana mayor de Hotaru y ella se robo unas pocas para demostrar a su mama que también podía cuidar una de esas plantas raras se las metió a la bolsa... eso fue el mismo día que nos atacaron , el día que murió, las llevaba en la bolsa sin darse cuenta el día que escapamos.

Eso lo explica las ondinas no reciben una planta mascota como esa hasta que no cumplen al menos diez- supongo que era la edad de su hermana al morir no?

-Si. Entonces usted es prima de mi cuñada..-dijo Akane -¿piensa quitármela?

Porque le e dedicado mi vida a su crianza y...

No tengo intención de llevarme a mi sobrina de manera permanente, pero si ...mi intención es llevarla con migo a un viaje para que conozca a sus demás familiares aquellos que no conoció cuando su familia se alejo de todos.

Tenían buenos motivos y aunque no hayan logrado sobrevivir al menos fueron felices por unos años- dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ondulados que caían en su espalda cual capa-

Cuantos eran los hijos de mi prima que murieron en la matanza?-Dijo Yuko con tristeza- porque en el cementerio había 4 tumbas llenas pero 6 nombres tres en tumbas vacías una con tu nombre querida , otra con la de Hotaru , y otra que dice Arely pero los aldeanos decían que mi prima nunca tubo una 3º hija llamada así

-Lo hicimos para confundir hicimos una tumba para mi, y otra para Hotaru, una a mi hermano , otra para su esposa, una mas para Lili , la hermana mayor de Hotaru y otra ... bueno ese que ella estaba esperando cuando la mataron hubiese sido una niña también así que escribimos Arely en una tumba vacía solo para que su nombre no cayera en el olvido-

- Murieron todos , tía Yuko- dijo Hotaru bajando las escaleras- pero me parecía injusto que mi hermanita bebe no tuviera una tumba propia aunque creo que escuche decir a los aldeanos que pusieron el cuerpo de la bebe en la tumba de mama-

-Ya veo así que fue por eso, bueno al menos tu estas viva y hay que agradecer a Akane por ello- Yuko se inclino con respeto y alzo la cabeza- te agradezco muchos tus esfuerzos-

-No a sido nada mas que mi deber cuidar a la única hija de mi hermano que sobrevivió, además , ella es mi única familia.-

Yuko levanto la mirada y se enderezo- Sin embargo Hotaru tiene una gran familia a la que no conoce yo no me la llevare para siempre pero me gustaría que la dejaras ir unos días a conocer a sus parientes y a su bisabuela

-¿Tengo una bisabuela?¿tengo mas parientes?- dijo de pronto con una cara de asombro

-Claro mi niña, tienes montones de tías en segundo grado y primas y una bisabuela que acaso tu madre nunca te contó cuando pequeña que tu abuela era la menor de 8 hijas -

Fin del recuerdo (claro que la platica se alargo un largo rato mas)

-¿Tendría que irme muchos días tía?- dijo Hotaru- yo aun no me decido no creas que no quiero conocerlas es que..no se son muchas cosas así de repente

-No solo seria unas semanas como mucho , entiende pequeña que desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de tu madre y de que una de sus hijas se había salvado te buscamos desesperadamente, la bisabuela es ya anciana y quiere conocerte , llevar una relación con tigo como la bisnieta que eres, al menos por los años que aun le queden de vida –

-¿Por eso ella no puede viajar? Es muy anciana no es así- dijo la joven acomodando las flores en el refrigerador a la temperatura mas adecuada

-Es así, anciana y sabia ¿qué te parece si te doy unos días para pensarlo entre tanto voy a salir de viaje a un encargo? Así tienes unos días para pensártelo

-Pues si creo que es lo mejor tía unos días para pensarlo seria lo mas adecuado-

Yuko se despidió de su sobrina y le dio un beso en la frente antes de regresar a su hotel entonces saco una foto de otra de sus primas y sonrió parece que te visitare antes de lo planeado querida prima...

Gaara estaba feliz en la oficina se le notaba en la cara para extrañeza de todo quienes lo veían sonreír tenuemente , eso si una sonrisa muy suave por que no se le borraba con nada incluso las personas que tenían miedo de Gaara aun en ese momento no se podían resistir a devolverle una sonrisa , entre tanto cada que se quedaba solo echaba un nuevo vistazo a ese dibujo de Hotaru donde ella lo besaba, donde ambos se besaban con poca ropa de manera apasionada y se quedaba mirando.

La puerta sonó suavemente-Gaara.. puedo pasar el kasekae puso un montón de ordenes ya firmadas para genins para diferentes misiones sobre el comprometedor dibujo y disimulo todo lo que pudo frente a su hermano

-Claro pasa –dijo con esa sonrisa apenas disimulada en su cara habitual

-¿Gaara estas bien? -dijo su hermano mayor- porque este día has estado algo raro y quería decirte que pese a lo que sea puedes contármelo

-Pero no me pasa nada...bueno...es que –

-Que dijo Kankuro impaciente-

-Prométeme que no te burlaras-

- Eres el kazekage , el mas fuerte ninja de la arena y mi hermanito, no me burlare-

- Es que creo que me gusta una chica-

- Aaaaaaaaaaa vamos es eso Gaara te acabas de enterar yo me di cuenta desde ese día que te encontré abrazado con la primavera ¿por qué se trata de Hotaru no?-

- ¿Como lo sabias? -

Su hermano lo miro como si preguntara algo obvio -Gaara te encontré espiando en su cuarto recuerdas-

Las mejillas de Gaara se tornaron rojas y agacho la cabeza para que no lo notara un secretario que entro y se llevo los papeles del escritorio. Al irse Gaara levanto la cabeza..-yo no tenia malas intenciones es que me dieron ganas de verla y pensé que a ella le parecería raro que fuera a su casa-

-Gaara le salvaste la vida al menos tienes derecho de visitarla si te gusta y si de veras te gusta invítala alguna parte-

-¿Que la invite a alguna parte? Y adonde si no conozco mas que el campo de entrenamiento , la academia ,la casa, el tejado y ...-Su hermano mayor le interrumpió

-Gaara lo normal es llevarlas aun sitio donde comer o bien a un paseo por un lugar bonito , puedes ir y ser tu mismo y preguntar si le agradaría pasear con tigo-

-¿Así nada mas?- dijo asombrado aquello parecía fácil pero algo le decía que era de lo mas difícil que hubiera hecho hasta aquel entonces . pero justo en ese instante bajo la vista a su escritorio y se dio cuenta de que el dibujo se había ido con los permisos , tenia que atrapar al secretario y quitarle los papeles con alguna excusa antes que nadie viera el dibujo.- creo que aaaaa si tienes razón ahora que me acuerdo tengo algo pendiente urgentísimo pero voy a seguir tu consejo a ver si funciona-dijo poniéndose de pie, Kankuro se puso de pie y sonrió

Claro que funcionara ya veras-dijo alejándose por la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano- suerte hermanito

Gaara miro por la ventana y vio salir al secretario corriendo con los papeles en la mano y abrió la ventana para saltar por ella y perseguirlo, cuando llego al suelo sin un rasguño claro el secretario ya iba algo lejos( iba realmente rápido jijiji) Gaara corrió entre tanto para atraparlo pero cuando la alcanzo para horror suyo vio que el secretario había repartido los papeles a 2 mensajeros mas para agilizar las cosas y el no traía el dibujo Gaara corrió a buscar a los otros antes de que llegaran a sus destinos...

Yuko había llegado al aviario donde estaban las aves mensajeras dispuestas al publico , aunque claro estas llevaban mensajes que eran previamente revisados por shinobis calificados para evitar prestar servicios a un posible traidor tras lo del secuestro de Gaara y el descubrimiento de un miembro del consejo del bando equivocado estaban algo paranoicos. Pero nada había en el mensaje de Yuko que fuera sospechoso

Decia :

Querida amiga paso a visitarte en Konoha unos días y a pedirte un favor, espero estés muy bien, te llevare regalos de Suna

Cariños Yuko

PD: dale una galleta extra de mi parte a tu mascota me encanta esa cerdita.

Yuko empezó entonces su camino hacia Konoha no sin antes pasar a despedirse de su sobrina y prometerle que estaría de vuelta en 8 días

Konoha

Lee había dicho que no sentía ninguna vergüenza por su amistas con Sayuri y era cierto pero , ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho que llevaría a Neji y Ten Ten con ella la próxima ves que la visitara el problema era que .. ellos probablemente lo avergonzaran a el, contándole a ella que no era un tipo genial como le gustaba hacerse ver porque aceptémoslo su pegue con las chicas no era optimo , ni era un galán ni se peleaban por el como lo hacían por Neji, Sasuke o incluso Shikamaru quien ya tenia una noviecita escondida por allí, eso lo sabían todos lo que nadie sabia bien era ¿quien era la novia de el? o quizás lo que pasaba es que sabia en el fondo que si en algo no se podía competir con Neji ni siquiera con trabajo duro era seguro que eso era su imagen de galán.

Lee se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se recostó hacia atrás con su pijama amarillo(el cual no es tan ridículo como su traje verde) y se pregunto ¿porque?¿por qué tenia que compartir a Sayuri con sus amigos?¿por qué no podia cumplir ese sueño que últimamente venia a su mente en secreto aun de sensei Gai?

Y es que Lee había soñado con entrar caminado a Konoha con Sayuri de su brazo .Eso si hubiera impresionado mucho a todos, les hubiera enseñado que el podía llevar de su brazo una chica aun as bonita que Sakura que tantas veces lo había rechazo en ese campo, con eso hubiera demostrado que el también podía encontrar una hermosa chica para el auque los demás lo vieran como... bueno como un chico sin novia y pocas esperanzas de conseguirse una .

Lee suspiro en el fondo sabia que sin importar que Sayuri no pudiera caminar mucho y que estuviera aprendiendo apenas a fortalecer sus piernas después de todo una vida de incapacidades físicas ella era una chica admirable que nunca se daba por vencida , como el y que sin importar su falta de fuerza lo había compensado con ingenio.¿Pero Neji y Ten Ten tienen algo no? Si no, no estría esa foto que ahora adornaba su colección de fotos, algunas de el con su maestro, lo mas cercano a un padre que el hubiese tenido jamás, el con sus amigos, entrenando con Naruto, incluso una de el con sakura cuando recién salió del hospital una ves que ella lo atendió bajo la supervisión de Tusanade .Lee miraba todas esas fotos quería tomar una de el con Sayuri con su espléndida cabellera larga y negra, con sus ojos almendrados que lo miraban siempre como su héroe , los padres de Sayuri eran geniales también , su padre era agricultor y su madre una mujer muy bella...pero tenia algo raro y era la forma en que la música hacia parte de sus vidas , aquel jardín de ensueño lo había visto sin un botón un día y florado completamente a la mañana siguiente, además estaba ese extraño juguete que tenia Sayuri con el que ella y su mama pasaban las horas cuando Sayuri y ella tenían tiempo libre .

Había sido una experiencia escalofriante cuando en una ocasión entrada la tarde en una prematura oscuridad debido al cielo nublado y a los truenos y relámpagos que anunciaban la tormenta. Sayuri le habia dicho que se quedara y ya que su maestro y amigos estaban en distintas misiones y nadie lo extrañaria en konoha acepto quedarse aquella vez

-Mira la tarde es perfecta para jugar con esto-Dijo la chica poniendo una tabla en la mesa

-¿Que es?-Pregunto Lee un tanto desconcertado

-Es una ouija- dijo la madre de Sayuri es muy común que las mujeres de mi familia sean muy sensibles a los espíritus y fantasmas , las ouijas ayudan a las chicas mas jóvenes a entrenar sus sentidos y percepciones para distinguir un buen espíritu, de uno dañino, ya se afinara con el tiempo , aunque entre tanto debe ensayar con la tabla

-Mira Lee.La Ouija es un tablero en el que se encuentran grabados y representados todos los caracteres del alfabeto, los números de 0 a 9 y en un lugar preferente el Sí y el No.- empezó a explicar Sayuri tras de eso empezaron el juego con la pregunta-¿hay alguien ahí? y tras la respuesta afirmativa que le dio escalofrios a Lee comenzaron las preguntas y respuestas entre a la entidad contactada. La tablilla se movía ... al principio Lee pensó que era una broma pero tras un rato los ojos de Sayuri tomaron un tono oscuro y el indicador quedo libre de sus manos y comenzó a moverse por si solo indicando letra a letra el contenido final del mensaje.

Lo cual no fue la gran cosa pero Lee aparte de impresionado había considerado aquella sección algo un poco atemorizarte, aun así Sayuri con todo y sus diferencias le gustaba y mucho .

suspiro pensando en que diría al ver a sus amigos al día siguiente , y en que cosas penosas contarían ellos de el, tal ves alguna anegadota embarazosa solo esperaba que su imagen no se desvirtuara en los ojos de esa chica que con sus misterios y su inteligencia estaba empezando a cautivarlo y el sabia que si lo decía abiertamente iba a recibir innumerables mofas y consejos ridículos como los que algunos le habían dado para que tiempo atrás conquistara a sakura,o como las burlas que Ino había echo de sakura en relación a que le gustaba a lee como si eso ya fuera ponerla en ridículo, la verdad ese asunto con sakura era cosa del pasado , le había echo tantos desprecios como aquellos de :

Kiaaaaaaaa , no digas que te gusto , me da vergüenza que alguien como tu se fije en mi.

Por dios lee ya somos amigos, no insitas que no te voy a dar nunca mas que eso.

Lee por favor finge que ese regalo es para otra persona yo no puedo aceptar un regalo de san Valentín de alguien tan impopular con las chicas dirán que me gustas y eso no es así.

Lee dejo que una lagrima se le escapara con aquellos recuerdos porque algo así, deja a cualquier quinceañero inseguro y desesperanzado, asta que finalmente conoció a Sayuri y poco a poco Sakura paso a un segundo plano.

De pronto esa idea de compartir a Sayuri que lo veía como alguien interesante, alguien que la ayudaba a entrenar sus piernas le parecía horrible. Seguro que viendo a alguien como Neji enfrente se le olvidaba que lee existía...lee dejo entonces que no una , ni dos, sino varias lagrimas se le escaparan esa noche debido a eso...

En tanto lejos de allí, llegaba a la aldea una carta de Yuko a su mejor amiga Tusanade

De regreso en Suna

Era ya de noche Gaara había echo lo imposible por recuperar el dibujo y lo había conseguido, justo antes de que abrieran la carpeta se la había arrebatado aun asustado mensajero , y comprobado su contenido se había alejado de allí tan rápido como su mente le concedió la excusa mas pronta y sosa posible ahora justo ahora Gaara estaba acostado en su azotea viendo crecer la luna desando que se llenara de una vez tomo el dibujo y lo miro un rato . Entonces giro la hoja horizontalmente y la sonrisa de Gaara se amplio mas era como verse a si mismo recostado y con poca ropa besando a Hotaru Gaara suspiro...cosa que lo sorprendo incluso a el mismo pero la verdad una extraña sensación de satisfacción llego a el, tenia que decirle que salieran , como había sugerido Kankuro a algún lado,¿cómo hacerlo? y ¿donde llevarla? Era un problema Gaara se metió a su cuarto y camino por el techo y pego el dibujo de tal forma que pudiera verlo el siempre que se acostara en su cama.

Pero ya en ella mirar el dibujo le traía ideas a la cabeza , se imaginaba a Hotaru salir solo con su toalla de su propio cuarto de baño, o recordaba la forma en que la enredadera había subido llevando consigo la ropa intima de Hotaru, y finalmente ese beso en su mejilla, ahora intentaba imaginar como se sentiría en sus labios y serrando los ojos deslizo su mano por su cuerpo, notando que su problema de la otra noche se volvía a poner en pie , Gaara suspiro, intento bajarlo con la mano pero lejos de conseguirlo la fricción le resultaba placentera . incluso trato de imaginar la mano delicada y suave de Hotaru donde el tenia ahora la suya y yn gemido lebe se evaporó de su garganta hacia la atmósfera

A su mente como un relámpago llego un recuerdo del pasado un grito de su padre a Kankuro

"mira mugre huerco pervertido, sigue viendo esas revistas porno y agarrandote y frotándote aquello y te saldrán pelos en la mano"

Gaara se soltó de inmediato y observo su mano con cuidado a ver si había salido algún cabello pero...nada , de todas formas se sentía algo culpable pensando así de la chica que le gustaba , así que corrió a la regadera y se baño con agua fría y frustrado se sentó en el suelo definitivamente mañana si iba a dedicar a obtener información de porque le pasaba eso a su cuerpo y eso era definitivo

Continuara

Lamento haberlos echo esperar con este capi es que tengo exceso de trabajo y no me queda nada de tiempo libre espero que me dejan mas de sus maravillosos post , no saben como me levantan en animo cuando los leeo ojala y este capitulo algo mas sensible les sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus mensajes este capi va dedicado especialmente a quienes me dejaron post y a quienes me leen siempre

Cariños Ara


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Hotaru había hablado con su tía por ultima vez y se había despedido de ella. La idea de acompañarla en un largo viaje para conocer a los parientes de su madre , a su bisabuela y primas , le emocionaba mucho. Porque en una ondina el concepto de familia late en los corazones como algo inevitable .

Hotaru abrió la puerta de su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras , entro en su cuarto y se sentó frente al peinador y miro por un segundo su rostro pensativo en el espejo. La enredadera traviesa enrolló una larga rama de la que salían muchas hojitas y la puso cual ridículo sombrero en la cabeza de su dueña.

-Muy graciosa ..mm? supongo que tienes hambre , toma- dijo echando en la maceta de la planta un vaso de agua con alimento florar que ella misma había preparado. En consecuencia la enredadera abrió un cajón saco una maraca y empezó a agitarla – jajajaja que simpática, ¿sabes? creo que debería ir a casa de mi bisabuela y conocerla a ella y a mis primas ¿Tu que opinas ?- en respuesta la enredadera dejo la maraca y metió una larga rama bajo la cama y saco una mochila de viaje-Si ya , tendría que ponerme a empacar-pero otra de las ramas tomo un retrato de su joven tía y se lo dejo sobre las rodillas - si muy cierto tendría que hablar con ella antes de hacer nada ¿no es así? Bueno habrá que pensárselo-dijo y empezó a escribir en su diario.

Gaara observaba desde su rama favorita en el árbol tras la ventana de Hotaru, la verdad que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a verla de forma furtiva pues desde que había descubierto que ella también le quería , solo deseaba una cosa, y era hablar con ella.

Pero eso de llegar como un alegre muchacho sin preocupaciones a invitarla a comer no iba con su personalidad, además estaban las reacciones de su cuerpo a sus pensamientos nocturnos, esos que aparecían ya cada noche cuando el silencio invadía su casa y que solo el agua helada podía apagar dejándolo con una actitud llena de frustración , había intentado preguntar pero le deba pena y vergüenza

Por un lado no deseaba ni de broma que su hermana Temari , que seguramente seria la mas sensata en el tema , se enterara de lo que a su cuerpo le pasaba de noche con esos pensamientos y desde luego tampoco le iba a preguntar porque sentía placer acariciándose a si mismo y porque el agua fría lo calmaba de golpe aunque el ya tenia sus teorías claro. Por otro lado estaba su antiguo sensei imaginárselo en una platica parecida a la de un padre con su hijo resultaba un pensamiento reconfortante pero el sabia que aunque le explicara por obligación no le tenia el afecto , ni la confianza para hacerlo. Así que solo tenia dos opciones

La primera era mezclarse en la duchas con los demás shinobis y escuchar atentamente las platicas convenientes . Esas que antes ignoraba y de echo no las entendía del todo incluso usar su 3º ojo para espiar ese tipo de conversaciones pero cosas como:

-Es que me gusta porque su cuerpazo me enloquece –

-Quiero agarrarla pero la ultima vez me metió una paliza y se ofendió-

-Yo le dije que estaba feliz de que me diera un hijo y se puso a llorar de alegría-

Incluso frases como:

-la hubieras escuchado gritaba y gemía de placer que me estremecía cuando me nombraba –

Lo estaban confundiendo muchísimo

Y preguntar a su hermano mayor , el cual tenia amplia fama de pervertido, entre los chicos en los baños del gimnasio , no era algo que lo entusiasmara, incluso sabia que tenia películas que el veía de noche a solas , Gaara estaba mas confundido con eso ultimo porque era algo que Kankuro trataba de ocultar a toda costa, en su tierna infancia Gaara había tratado de saber que tenían aquellas películas que el veía a veces pero el mentía y decía que no tenia ninguna

Gaara recordaba su infancia a medida que las ventanas se cerraban en el cuarto de Hotaru , por obra y gracia de esa enredadera endemoniada que parecía, por absurdo que parezca, que fuera tan inteligente como un mono entrenado, Gaara la detestaba , pero sabia que la chica de los cabellos negros la adoraba así que no podía destruir la maldita planta. Además de que eso lo delataría.

Gaara suspiro y se fue a su casa con la cabeza aturdida por raros recuerdos infantiles referentes a las pervertidas películas de Kankuro, sabia que las escondía y no sabia por que.

De niño , con su eterno insomnio recorría la casa de noche y escuchaba de vez en cuando la tele en un volumen muy bajito... pero se distinguía claramente que eran gritos , gemidos de mujeres... unas decían que no , otras gritaban que mas , y otras solo hacían guturales sonidos, Kankuro ponía llave a su cuarto, cuando las veía y cerraba las ventanas y cortinas y Gaara con su infantil y acecina mente pensaba que su hermano debía estar mas loco que el, por que le gustaba ver videos de chicas que sufrían.

Pero con los comentarios escuchados en las duchas , estaba empezando a pensar que esos videos no eran de torturas y muertes... sino de sexo, eso que el quería saber y que tanto le avergonzaba preguntar después de todo era el Kasekage y debía saber a su edad ya ciertas cosas , todos los otros quinceañeros parecían estar muy al tanto de eso era vergonzoso que el no tuviera ni idea.

Además el sabia cosas básicas claro, los chicos tienen novias , las novias sirven para querer a sus novios besarse con ellas ¿sin razón aparente?...no... parece que eso es porque se siente rico, además abrazaban y eran abrazables ... si eso era algo irrefutable, haber abrazado a Hotaru breves momentos era prueba de ello,¿qué se hace luego con una novia? Obvio se casa uno con ella y estas se ponen a darte hijos, y en alguna parte del trayecto de su pensamiento... debían entrar con lógica los comentarios escuchados , las pelis de kankuro, la reacción de su cuerpo ante sus pensamientos, el placer que le provocaba su mano y la frustración del agua fría y demás cosas.

Cuando llego a casa se dio cuanta de algo...¡Kankuro iba a llegar tarde porque tenia exceso de papeleo ! además Temari estaba pegada al teléfono como una sanguijuela chupa sangre extrayendo de la boca de Shickamaru, que estaba en konhoja desde un teléfono publico , hasta la ultima noticia de su vida, incluidas en esta: el estado del clima , que había cenado y a que otras chicas había visto en el día, lo que el muchacho negaba con vehemencia no fuera que Temari se lanzara a konhoja en un ataque de celos y le calmaba con problemáticas palabras como :Si Cielo, si mi amor etc.

Gaara se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la habitación de su hermano y empezó a buscar , seguro que una película era bastante ilustrativa ¿pero donde estaban escondidas?

No estaban en el librero, ni el cajón del buró, ni en el armario, ni bajo la cama , ni en un sospechoso y bien cerrado cofre, que tardo varios minutos en abrir sin daños usando su arena como llave maestra y que estaba lleno de herramientas y partes de títeres .

Gaara patio el piso enojado y entonces paso...un eco hueco sonó en la habitación , Gaara levanto el tapete sobre el que estaba y encontró un tablón suelto lo levanto y encontró al menos dos cajas de zapatos llenos de DVDs con titulos que iban de

La caperucita y los feroces leñadores

Las mil y una noches de placer

Gaara trago saliva en las portadas había solo chicas desnudas y también había revistas , con fotos de chicas y objetos raros que Gaara prefirió no tocar, entonces escucho los pasos de Temari subiendo la escalera , era ahora o nunca , Gaara tomo la primera película que encontró y la echo en la bolsa cerro y acomodo el tapete y salió a tiempo para que Temari lo descubriera con la mano en la perilla

-Gaara, si buscas a Kankuro no esta se quedara hasta tarde haciendo papeleo-

-A , no sabia – Fingió Gaara – creo que entonces me iré a mi cuarto- dijo con su apatía característica y se perdió de su vista, puso llave a la puerta y examinó su objeto robado con detenimiento

Tras el titulo

Orgías playeras en el harem de los 3 príncipes... donde unas mujeres con apenas un calzón de hilo dental posaban exóticamente. Había una clara advertencia

PROHIBIDA SU VENTA A MENORES DE 18 AÑOS 

Demonios ¿eso significaba que si la veía estaba rompiendo la ley?-

En konhoja donde el sol caía tras una larga figura estilizada y elegante que caminaba en dirección al gran portón de la aldea, donde una ansiosa Tusa nade llegaba con prisa y una sonrisa en la boca se daba un encuentro esperado

-Amigaaaaaaa- grito Yuko aun a varios metros de la puerta y Tusanade levantó la mano en respuesta con una gran sonrisa lo que sorprendió a los guardias de la puerta

Ambas amigas se juntaron y se dieron un abrazo , como quien se encuentra una hermana después de años sin verle

Querida Yuko no me creo que estés tu aquí han pasado ¿ que 3 años de la ultima ves que te vi?- dijo Tusanade

-Días mas , días menos mi amiga pero lo que importa es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar aun que debo decir que es mas que casualidad ya veras cuando te cuente, que este es un chisme que tiene años esperando ser contado ademas tengo un negocio que proponerte-

-A pero claro, eso tendrá que esperar algunos min. mas porque te e mandado hacer la comida en mi casa-

- Geniaaaal porque yo e traído algo con que acompañar la bebida jajajajajaa- dijo sacando una bolsa con dos enormes botellas de sake.-

Fue entonces que las dos se marcharon dejando a dos guardias perplejos en la puerta sin mayores explicaciones .

Lee caminaba desanimado por el bosque su maestro había salido el día anterior y no lo podía llevar con el y no volvería hasta la tarde ,y el había prometido ir a ver Sayuri ese día lo que significaba que debía invitar a Neji y Ten Ten a acompañarle y la verdad que no se le antojaba pero ...

Flash back

-Nosotros no tenemos de que avergonzarnos , no somos como tu que ocultan hasta sus novias de sus amigos.- Grito Tenten , Neji se sonrojo ese comentario dejaba por sentado que había algo entre ellos cosa que era muy cierta pero que nunca habían hablado entre ellos y menos con los demás aunque todos se lo sospechaban desde hacia rato

Lee se detuvo y dejo a un lado su sonrisa burlona- yo no tengo una novia- dijo con seriedad- no creas que soy tan mal ninja para no saber que me espiaban de lejos, pero yo no tengo porque avergonzarme de mi amistad con Sayuri solo porque nació con unas piernas débiles que no le han permitido abandonar esa silla de ruedas que ella misma hizo para poder salir de su cuarto donde estuvo confinada los primeros 5 años de su vida- dijo con seriedad.-

-Si no es tu novia y no te apenaba decirnos , entonces porque esta mañana en ves de decirnos que ibas con ella , nos dijiste que entrarías sin nosotros.- agrego con su típico tono desinteresado Neji

-Yo no mentí , estoy tratando de que entrenen las piernas de Sayuri para que pueda caminar cuando lo consiga , la llevare a la aldea para que Tusanade sama la cure del todo- dijo lee

Ten ten se quedo seria lo mismo que los demás y luego sonrió- bien entonces la próxima ves nos la presentaras , con gusto te ayudaremos.-Dijo la chica, Lee sonrió y Neji también pero luego una maligna expresión se apodero de TenTen- eso es, claro, si sobrevives para cuando te quite esa camaraaaaa- y esta corrió tras Lee nuevamente que con rostro travieso echo carrera de nuevo a la aldea a sabiendas que aquel día volvía Gai sensei y que le encantaría ver la foto que había tomado jajajajaja

fin del flash back

Lee caminaba en dirección del área de entrenamiento con pocas ganas de encontrar a sus amigos fue entonces que vio un rastro de armas que se perdía entre los árboles , mas profundo en el bosque de lo normal así que el se dispuso a buscar fue cuando

cerca de un gran árbol empezó a escuchar algunas cosas raras. Voces……..

-Neji ten cuidado – gimió una femenina y conocida voz

-¿Ten ten no llores... aguántate si?

¿Que se aguante?¿por qué se supone que debe aguantarse, están entrenando algo en secreto?

-Pero es que me duele, Neji …..ay … ay.. -

Lee abrió los ojos, ese era Neji con Ten ten, ¿que le duele a ten ten? ¿qué le hace Neji?

-Neji .. Neji ten cuidado –

Si eran ellos ... ¿y que estaban ellos asiendo? ¡Dios santo! apoco ya estaban en ese punto de su noviazgo en el que ya tienen ... relaciones... seguro que eso no lo sabia Gai sensei, seguro que eso no le iba a gustar a Gai sensei. Lee agudizo su oído de nuevo tratando de encontrarlos

-Tranquila no te muevas tanto quédate quieta Ten ten – esta parecía estar gimiendo y sollozando 

En eso Gai Sensei apareció a lo lejos adelantándose a su llegada y vio a Lee concentrado buscando así que decidió no interrumpirlo en su concentración y se acerco sigilosamente para sorprenderlo pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente también empezó a escuchar

-Neji me duele sácala ya –

¿ Neji?- pensó Gai sensei confundido-¿ que le estaba haciendo Neji a Ten ten para que llorara así?

Lee empezó por su parte a ver de donde venia el sonido iba a encontrarlos y a ver que pasaba entonces se dio cuenta de que Gai sensei estaba allí también , tenia que encontrarlos primero y advertidles o el sensei los iba a...

-No puedo Ten ten quédate quieta aun no….. -

Ten ten se escucho gemir lastimeramente -¿sácala ya?

¿ que se supone que le esta sacando?- se pregunto el sen sei , pero Gai aun no encontraba el sitio donde estaban ...sin embargo ya iba tronándose los nudillos , pensar que tenia a Neji en tan buen concepto y ahora... el le enseñaría a respetar a las chicas en su equipo

-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gimió de nuevo TenTen con una vocecita mitad sensual, mitad inocente

-Perdóname Ten Ten de veras es que se atoro y no la puedo mover sin que te duela pero ten paciencia – se escuchaba decir a Neji con toda seriedad , pero con cierto toque de nerviosismo en su voz 

-Dios Neji ,¿no has podido pagarte un hotel, tenia que ser en el área de entrenamiento?- pensó lee que veía a su sensei desde un ángulo donde el no le veía y sabia que cuando los encontrara los iba a matar

-Duele , sácala ya – dijo de nuevo la chica

-Si, si, tranquila es que esta atorada..-Decía la voz de Neji

Ahora si que te mato Neji como has podido-pensó Gai

-Solo otro poquito Ten ten ... aguanta no se porque... se atora esta cosa .-

Dinamic entry ;D

-Porque es chica es muy joven maldito…. Y por eso se atora. -Dijo Gai saltando de pronto frente a ellos a la escena esperando encontrar…………¿ que había encontrado O.o?

-Hola Gai sensei mira se me clavo una espinota en mi dedo , no sale…-dijo Ten ten con carita inocente y ojos llorosos

Neji que sabia bien que Gai no había pensado precisamente en una espina al decir lo que … bueno lo que dijo apretó los labios y se puso colorado como un gran tomate

-Este a …¿ una espina? – dijo Gai

Lee que veía todo desde un árbol estaba mordiendo un pañuelo que traía para no atacarse de la risa , con un estruendo que hubiera sido abrumador pero es que la escena lo ameritaba tanto

-Si…….- Dijo con cara de niña triste

-A bueno es que se saca así presta—Gai sen sei se llevo el dedo de Ten ten a la boca mordió la espina y la arranco delicadamente con los dientes y la espina salió enseguida y Gai la escupió bien lejos

-Gracias , Neji tenia rato intentando quitármela pero no es tan hábil como usted sen sei – añadió lisonjeramente

-Si claro que no lo es… bueno yo me voy a entregar mi reporte los veo después-

-no se queda a entrenar – dijo Ten ten

-Noooooooo, este tengo prisa aaaaaa... ya , me voy- dijo y desapareció tan rápido que solo Lee desde donde estaba pudo ver a donde se fue

-No lejos de allí Tusanade platicaba con una de sus mejores amigas...

-bueno dime de una ves que es lo que esta pasando, en tu ultimo mensaje apenas fue un saludo y un aviso de que vendrías- dijo la rubia

-Lo se es que tengo que ser cuidadosa, últimamente las cosas se ponen un tanto peligrosas- dijo la morena

-A que te refieres-

Bueno pronto será el baile de presentación en sociedad... al menos a nivel familiar claro de las ondinas que han cumplido 15 años durante el año y la bisabuela a llegado a una edad avanzada , a echo predicciones de que en 30 años no podrá seguir siendo la matriarca , siempre se escoge una matriarca que sustituya a la anterior de 40 o 45 años para que, sea madura pero no anciana y no demasiado joven y claro debe ser alguien que haya elegido la matriarca anterior , como sabes mi familia es muy grande y aunque las chicas tengan todas los apellidos de sus padres llevan el segundo nombre de Ondina que para nosotras es mas importante que sus apellidos, la futura matriarca se escogerá este año Tusanade- dijo Yuko con una mirada preocupada

-Así que escogerán una niña para prepararla para el futuro... es un puesto importante , ustedes siempre menosprecian los nombres de los padres pero lo cierto un buen numero de ondinas , están casadas con señores feudales y gente muy rica e influyente , la matriarca acaba siendo una persona sumamente poderosa e influyente , es peligroso no tener a la candidata adecuada, realmente crees que entre las participantes haya alguna digna de ser nombrada posible sucesora –

-La verdad es que habían intentado elegirla en los dos años anteriores pero la bisabuela no encontró a nadie digna pero este baile es diferente , la bisabuela tiene varias candidatas en mente en esta ocasión y varias ondinas sensibles han profetizado que la futura sucesora estaría entre las asistentes. Esto se a sabido y algunas personas han considerado cuanto mejor seria su posición política y económica , si algún pariente fuera la elegida, son cosas que se dan hasta en las mejores familias ¿sabes?... hay incluso rumores de que alguien esta intentando acabar con la competencia- dijo aun mas seria la mujer

-Entonces ese negocio que antes mencionaste es porque quieres ninjas que protejan a alguien ¿ es así?

-Si una Ondina de por aquí-

Tusanade abrió los ojos como platos-No hay Ondinas en Konhoja créeme ya me hubiera llegado el rumor-

-No es en Konoha sino alrededor de la aldea, de echo por las cartas de mi prima mi sobrina es amiga de un chico ninja de por aquí- dijo alzando la ceja

-¿Quién?- dijo Tusanade esperando no sonar muy ansiosa

-Creo que se llama Rock lee-

En Suna a tres dias de distancia...

Con una mirada incrédula Gaara miraba el DVD en su mano, era penoso, fuera lo que fuera , había robado eso a su hermano mayor que en los últimos años le había demostrado tanto apoyo moral,- Gaara se sentía culpable, un sentimiento completamente nuevo para el debo decir , además era un sentimiento molesto como un chismoso que te repetía en la oreja tus fallas , así que el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama.- pero por otro lado el quería sabe , debía saber. Pero estaba el echo de la advertencia, naturalmente el como kasekage estaba obligado a ser el primero en obedecer , pero...¿ no era injusto que su hermano tuviera años viéndolas, bueno el también era menor y cuando las empezó a mirar era mucho menor que el , seguro su hermano empezó a verlas desde los 13 y el tenia 15 además todos hablan del tema- al menos eso parecía en las duchas- aunque no lo hablen con el, claro y... bueno esta el detalle de que Gaara no tenia tele o DVD para mirar el disco porque obvio el era el aburridito de la casa. Estaba claro que no podía bajar a verla en la sala , sea como sea algo malo debían contener si Kankuro se escondía para mirarlas- Gaara suspiro- y si iba a su oficina aquella noche seguro que podía burlar la guardia y meterse y cerrar con llave m...

La puerta se escucho sonar con un par de golpecitos y Gaara escondió la peli bajo la almohada

-Adelante- dijo y su hermano mayor paraíso en la puerta no tenia su pintura rara en la cara y estaba vestido con playera azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla

-¿Gaara me permites tener una pequeña conversación con tigo?- Gaara disimulo que se había puesto un poco nervioso y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo tenia su película pornográfica robada del cuarto de su hermano , bajo la almohada a pocos metros de distancia pero asintió y miro a sus pies.

-Gracias ...- respondio el muchacho y se sento en un extremo de la cama frente a el

continuara

Jejejeje alli lo dejo y lo continuo después espero les guste y me dejen su opinión , les pido disculpas por la tardanza

Cariños Ara

(nota importante: el fragmento es una adaptación de una escena en otro fic que yo escribí esta escena fue modificada en un tono hetero , acorde a los personajes y sus personalidades que espero no pierda la esencia del contexto que debo decir me encanta , por eso y tras mucho pensarlo decidí adaptarlo como mero punto cómico, pero si alguien conoce estos párrafos en su versión original , pues para avisar que no es plagió porque una no se roba a si misma jijiji además adoro el doble sentido jijiji espero lo disfrutaran)


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana pasaba con rapidez cuando lee calmo su ataque de risa , invito a Neji y a Ten ten a acompañarlo para visitar a sayuri , aquella visita había resultado mejor de lo que el esperaba , ninguno de sus amigos dijo una palabra sobre situaciones ridículas o embarazosas y a pesar de sayuri no pudo hacer mas que dar unos pasos sola durante su rehabilitación , Neji y ten ten estaban muy impresionados con ella.

No solo era bonita sino que tocaba la flauta de forma fabulosa , era ingeniosa y ambos amigos quedaron absortos al escuchar la historia de cómo ella con 5 años se había fabricado su primer rustico modelo de silla de ruedas y como lo habia mejorado con el tiempo. Además tenia revistas de mecánica y ciencia en una había salido un nuevo invento una llamada bicicleta que con dos ruedas podía mover a las personas con mas velocidad menos cansancio y sentados propia para largas distancias y ella ya tenia avanzado su propio modelo basado en las fotos de la revista.

Cuando se despidieron Neji y Ten ten tenían de ella una muy buena opinión y estaban contentos de que lee la apoyara.

-Dime Lee ahora que volvió el Sensei se la vas a presentar cierto?- dijo Ten ten

-Pues claro- lo haré mañana parecía que hoy tenia muuuuuuucha prisa por ver a la hokage- dijo mirando a Neji que se sonrojo al recordar el incidente de la mañana solo pensar que su maestro lo había imaginado a el teniendo sexo con Ten ten lo molestaba , sobretodo porque muy , muy en el fondo el mismo se había imaginado haciendo eso con Ten ten. Nota mental de Neji , cuando quiera hacer algo en serio con Ten ten me aseguraré se estar muy lejos de mi sensei

Varias horas mas tarde ya por la noche...

Tusanade daba vueltas en su oficina , el echo de saber que una ondina vivía cerca de la aldea la hacia maquinar cosas.

Una ondina es una gran adquisición para la aldea , son poderosas y la mayoría pacifistas , sin embargo son obedientes con sus padres siempre quieren ser un orgullo para ellos... una ondina casada con un ninja de por aquí nos daría pequeñas ondinas ninjas y poderosos guerreros con habilidades únicas .

-Rock Lee no es capaz de hacer ningún ninjutsu pero si lograra casarlo con esa chica entonces tendría ...-Tusanade hablaba en voz alta para si cuando entró Shizune

-¿Tusanade pasa algo malo?- pregunto la chica de pelo corto-

-¿Malo?, para nada al contrario creo que la aldea tiene una oportunidad que le a caído del cielo- dijo la sonriente mujer

-Bueno me alegra, pero... Gai esta esperando afuera para dar su reporte- dijo la muchacha

-A bien dile que pase es justo la persona que quería ver.- Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa la mujer

-Si- dijo la morena y dejo entera al ninja que aun estaba algo sonrojado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-Vamos a ver Gai siéntate por favor- dijo lisonjeramente lo que saco de base al ninja

-E si claro- le contesto el moreno a la Hokage

– eres justamente la persona que quería ver, veras voy a encargar a tu equipo una misión importante y a ti entre tanto te voy a dar una vacaciones de unas semanas ¿te parece?

-¿Mis chicos en misión y yo su maestro perdiendo mi tiempo en vacaciones?, pero creo que lo mejor es que estando yo y siendo una misión importante debería acompañarlos-

-Absolutamente no- dijo alzando una ceja la mujer

-¿Acaso tiene alguna queja mía?- dijo el sen sei- yo puedo ser de gran utilidad y...

-En cualquier otra misión serias un apoyo invaluable pero en esta misión serias un estorbo para Lee-

-¿Para mi querido alumno?- dijo poniéndose de pie con indignación

-Siéntate y no hagas aspavientos esta es la oportunidad de tu alumno favorito para conseguirse una preciosa novia por demás conveniente para nuestra aldea Gai- dijo la mujer

-Una novia acaso su importante misión es que Lee se consiga una novia. Que ridículo con lo guapo que es, se parece a mi no necesita hacer una misión para eso , yo e tenido muchas novias y lee es muy joven para...

-¿Has tenido muchas novias? –lo interrumpió-¿pero no te has casado con ninguna ? escucha Gai ese chico se a echo amigo de una linda chica , una ondina, ni mas, ni menos, tu sabes que incluso hay feudales que han intentado robarse alguna cuando tienen la oportunidad, esta chica tenia problemas para caminar y lee le esta ayudando a recobrarse, ahora su tía la mandara a una fiesta de suma importancia. Donde se elegirá una matriarca sucesora de la actual.

-Aun si esa chica no es escogida a Lee le convendría quedarse con la chica como su novia y eso de sobra se explica, porque seria una bendición para la aldea, además no seria como si sacrificásemos a Lee al contrario hay quienes matarían por tener una ondina por novia, por eso ahora que me han pedido que la cuide durante el trayecto tu equipo será quien desempeña las veces de guardaespaldas, será un largo camino con un sin fin de oportunidades para Lee de hacerse del cariño de esa chica . Te das cuanta de que clase de oportunidad es esta.

Gai se sentó lentamente y pensó por largos segundos. Su alumno preferido convertido en objeto de los afectos de una ondina, el cielo sabia que se decía que una ondina era una esposa fiel y cariñosa y unas espectaculares amas de casa y ejemplares madres , eso sin contar con que impulsaban la vida de sus cónyuges a la prosperidad y felicidad .

Sin embargo veía claramente los beneficios que eso traería a la aldea, esto no lo hacia la hokage por beneficiar al muchacho, chicas cuyo poder de congelar el agua , crear ilusiones , cantar hermosamente atrayendo con ellas la fertilidad del piso en extraordinarias cosechas , y tanto hijos como hijas de las ondinas nacían con habilidades especiales que un ninja, tardaría una vida de entrenamiento en obtener , que una ondina se asentara en la aldea resultaba en futuras generaciones de ninjas especiales y poderoso.

-Encontrar una ondina es algo casi imposible-murmuro Gai – por sus cualidades son casi mitológicas y sueles ocultar su segundo nombre que las identifica como ondinas-

-Cuando chica... una ondina me salvo la vida , a Orochimaru y a Jiriaya también , ella congelo a nuestros enemigos hasta matarlos de eso hace 40 años . Hoy vino para pedirme que escoltemos a su sobrina en largo trayecto que le espera antes de llegar . -

-Aquí entre nos... ella me dijo que su sobrina era amiga de Rock Lee y no te negare que me pasaron por la mente el sin fin de oportunidades que eso significaba- dijo la rubia

-¿Porque Lee?- dijo algo con fundido

-Porque mi amiga lo nombro para que hiciera la misión quiere que alguien conocido acompañe a su sobrina y si tu equipo va a ir ya sabemos que Neji y Ten Ten ... bueno la gente murmura que o son novios o no tardan en serlo. Si tu vas ... no imagino un romántico viaje si les acompañas y por otro lado aun si lee es muy joven no podemos dejar pasar los beneficios que tendría la aldea , incluso...-La rubia sabia que era como pedirle a un padre que entregara a su amado y único hijo a un matrimonio arreglado , al menos era el ambiente del lugar y no era algo que no fuera del todo cierto Gai prácticamente había adoptado a Lee como propio-Gai dale la oportunidad si se conquista a esa chica no hay muchacha en la aldea capaz de competir con una ondina.-

Esa misma noche a lo lejos en Suna

La puerta se escucho sonar con un par de golpecitos y Gaara escondió la peli bajo la almohada

Gaara recibía en su cuarto a su hermano mayor

-Adelante- dijo y su hermano mayor apareció en la puerta no tenia su pintura rara en la cara y estaba vestido con playera azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla.

Gaara suspiro sabia que de alguna manera la facha informal de su hermano y su cara limpia de maquillaje le dejaban claro que de algún modo lo había descubierto, como lo hizo con tanta rapidez era algo que lo intrigaba , aunque no lo suficiente para preguntarle y ponerse al descubierto era hora de fingir inocencia como los buenos ¿o no?

-¿Gaara me permites tener una pequeña conversación con tigo?- Gaara disimulo que se había puesto un poco nervioso y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo tenia su película pornográfica robada del cuarto de su hermano , bajo la almohada a pocos metros de distancia pero asintió y miro a sus pies.

-Gracias ...- respondió el muchacho y se sentó en un extremo de la cama frente a el-De casualidad hay algo que quieras ...aaa... decirme o preguntarme?- dijo el mayor

Gaara fingió demencia lo cual admitámoslo no le costaba ningún trabajo-no en lo absoluto-

-¿En serio?¿ no has visto de casualidad una película que se me perdió?- dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo a los ojos donde descubrió algo de nerviosismo por debajo de su usual seriedad

- usualmente no veo la televisión ,¿ como se llamaba la película?- Gaara pensó que eso ahuyentaría a su hermano , cualquiera se hubiera avergonzado de decir el nombre pero Kankuro era uno de esos pervertidos que se enorgullecían de la calidad y cantidad de películas pornos que había visto

- a pues nada mas el ultimo tema que compre y que casualmente esperaba ver esta noche: de llama: Orgías playeras en el harem de los 3 príncipes... donde unas mujeres con apenas un calzón de hilo dental posaban exóticamente. Ese tipo de películas con mucho sexo -

Gaara no pudo mas y se sonrojo un poco, era oficial estaba avergonzado y sorprendido por la desvergüenza de su hermano y en eso no tenia el ninguna experiencia para competir. Tal ves la idea de preguntarle no estaba tan mal después de todo, porque al menos si obtuviera algunas respuestas , en algo habría valido la pena pasar aquella vergüenza

-¿ Que es sexo?- pregunto- ¿Y que es una orgía?- Gaara estaba tomando un color rojizo en sus mejillas que desafiaba la palidez usual de su piel , la escena era deliciosa para Kankuro , al fin algo que un hermano mayor normalmente hace con el menor y es platicarle y despejarle dudas, al fin el apreciaba en algo sus experiencias por pervertidas que parezcan .

Kankuro se apresuro a explicar con detalle comos y porques del sexo, explicaba cada una de sus nuevas dudas que aparecían cuanto mas , explicaba , mas dudas.

Aquella platica abarco desde como reaccionaba el cuerpo a los pensamientos eróticos porque reaccionaba a si (cosa que a Gaara le tranquilizo , tanto que era normal, como que no salían pelos en las manos por ello), el placer del sexo , sus consecuencias, métodos anticonceptivos como venían al mundo los bebes. Antes de darse cuenta habían pasado ya 3 horas- los ojos de Gaara se abrían como enormes platos

-¿La película que perdiste trata de eso que me has contado?¿ No dijiste que eso era algo muy privado entre un hombre y una mujer?-

-Lo es Gaara , esas películas las hacen mujeres bonitas y desvergonzadas que venden su cuerpo para placer de los pervertidos, son casi prostitutas y no tienen ni media pizca de moral-

-¿Son malas?-

-No, solo son desvergonzadas. Si una chica de veras te gusta tendrás que esperar a que ella este de acuerdo en muchas cosas contigo antes de lleguen al punto de amarse así, tendrás que respetarla, si la quieres de verdad y de preferencia casarte antes.

-¿Siempre que una chica tiene sexo se embaraza?-

-No siempre, como te dije es una actividad que resulta muy placentera, es probable que una pareja quiera disfrútalo muchas veces también es muy probable que una mujer acabe embarazada pero no es algo seguro, depende cuantas veces lo intentes además también están los anticonceptivos que te platique están diseñados para evitar embarazos -

Gaara se quedo muy pensativo y suspiro-¿a lo mejor yo fui un accidente y uno de esos métodos les fallaron a papa y mama? y por eso me odiaban y pusieron al biju dentro de mi-

-No creo Gaara –Le dijo el mayor sintiendo la tristesa de Gaara- yo era muy pequeño pero mama estaba contenta cuando nos dijo que tendríamos un hermanito y la vi llorar muchas veces cuando invocaron eso dentro de ti, ella si quería que fueras normal se amargo con esa mala acción de papá pero lo hizo por su exceso de ambición no porque fueras un error

-Gaara sonrió con amargura-cuando yo encuentre una buena chica, formare una familia y no dejare que mis hijos se sientan jamás como me sentí yo-

-Tendrás una buena vida Gaara , serás un hombre decente y así como llegaste a ser Kasekage así conseguirás también lo que te propongas , seguro llegas lejos con Hotaru es excelente opción.-

-Aun ... es que yo no le he dicho que me gusta, simplemente no hallo la manera-

-Gaara habla con ella, se tu mismo , si no quieres llevarla a cenar o a pasear , ve a cualquier lugar que te guste a ti y háblale sinceramente y cuando consigas que sea tu novia respétala y asegúrate de conocerse uno al otro lo bastante bien antes de hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir , pregúntale sus opiniones y lo que piensa dale a sus sentimientos tanto valor como los tuyos y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien- dijo alegremente revolviéndole el cabello antes de ponerse de pie- Bueno le preguntare a Temari si ha visto mi película.- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Gaara salto como un resorte y tomo la película bajo la almohada –yo.. yo la toma.. perdón... es que quería saber ...y yo...-

¿La viste?- pregunto su hermano mayor

-No – Kankuro suspiro con alivio-Bien ni tiene caso que tu cabeza se llene de indecencias, créeme que ver las cosas así de vulgares le quita mucho el encanto-EL muchacho sonrió-No te preocupes jamás le diré a Temari.

Gaara se quedo pensativo recostado en su cama en el techo podía ver el dibujo de Hotaru y el besándose y sonrió, de acuerdo a su resiente platica concluía lo siguiente era un calenturiento chico normal de 15 años al que le gusta una chica y fantasea con ella, pero que en la vida real tiene que aplicarse y portarse decentemente hasta formar y formalizar con dicha chica una relación. Wow todo eso concluido en solo 3 horas después de días de preocupación .Gaara sentía muchas ganas de sonreír de pronto se sentía un gran conocedor y ni siquiera había tenido que ver una película, su hermano era una enciclopedia sobre asuntos sexuales, claro que eso tampoco era algo que fuera a decirle a nadie pero ahora que tuviera alguna otra duda le preguntaría con mas confianza al fin y al cabo ya había pasado lo peor.

En Konhoja

Gai suspiro en su asiento llevaba pensando muchos minutos con rostro serio.-Bien Hokage sama , consentiré en dicha misión y en mis vacaciones y dejaremos a los chicos a ver que sucede... pero si las cosas no se dan , no intentaras forzar a lee , ni a esa chica ,tampoco me parecería decente que si no llega a funcionar empezará usted a mandar ninjas solteros a ver con cual se queda- dijo en tono serio

-No seria capaz Gai- dijo cruzando los dedos por debajo del escritorio con una sonrisa- en serio que no. Partirán en 6 días y no se diga mas-

Lamento mucho el retraso de esta entrega pero estuve un poco enfiestada por lo regular y para los que me preguntaron , me tardo de 2 a 3 semanas en actualizar, agradezco el animo de los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y me postean espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado me vi en pequeñas encrucijadas , sobre como respondería el personaje real a Tusanade y la actitud de Gaara en este tema , porque no tengo referencias pero concluí que seria demasiado insensible que Gaara descubriera la sexualidad de golpe en videos porno jajajaa aunque la idea me parecía muy divertida

Espero tengan feliz año nuevo y que lo hayan pasado de maravilla en navidad

Cariños Ara


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo : pasado

Hotaru dormía en su cama hacia tiempo que se había cerrado a muchos de sus recuerdos de la infancia pero el echo de que su tía Yuko la encontrara había abierto una pequeña ventana al pasado que la hacia soñar con aquello que tantas veces había querido dejar a atrás

...sueño...

El sol brillaba en lo alto, era uno de esos días hermosos , donde el viento es cálido y el campo tendía su verde alfombra para que los niños jugaran alegremente sin preocuparse de nada , una Hotaru de 6 años miraba con admiración a su hermana mayor , tan linda , tan segura y auto suficiente como confiada y amable , su pequeño jardín florecía mejor que el suyo bajo la mirada de su madre. Su madre era una joven y hermosa morena de ojos color miel claro llevaba una orgullosa panza de 8 meces de embarazo y apenas podía ponerse de pie .

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ella al verla .- Mama mira ya están creciendo mis plantitas ¿ves mi lado del jardín, son plantitas y no se a muerto ninguna-dijo la pequeña Hotaru con verdadero orgullo , la mayor , de unos once años sonrió... la mitad de Hotaru tenia plantas pequeñas , aun no tenia suficiente fuerza en su voz para hacerlas crecer rápidamente , sin que esto provocara que los pocos nutrientes de la planta se acabaran con rapidez y se secara , lo mas que podía hacer era hacerlas crecer poquito , dándole a la planta tiempo para recuperar nutrientes , no entendía como su hermana conseguía que crecieran al nivel en que lo hacían y verse aun grandes y fuertes.

La mitad de su jardín era contrario al de Hotaru , una variedad de plantas en la flor de su edad , creciendo algo mas rápido que lo normal y sin secarse ni una sola

Hotaru mira que hermoso jardín estas creando , las plantitas son pequeñas como tu mi amor- dijo su madre - pronto descubrirás el secreto que las hará crecer mas y mas aprisa , sin dañarse , por el momento la paciencia es tu mejor virtud

Mira el mío mama -dijo la mayo mostrando geranios , tulipanes , rosales , pensamientos y no me olvides todos en flor y en perfecto estado- ¿que te parecen?- dijo orgullosa –

Son hermosos mi amor , tu has dominado el pequeño secreto.. que tu hermana apenas esta por descubrir, por eso has logrado hacer florecer al mismo tiempo variedades de tan distintos climas y cuidados a la vez por eso te daré esto- la mujer saco un costalito – en el hay varias semillas de enredadera traviesa , hazla crecer bien y será mas o menos una mascota gentil con tigo con algo de tu personalidad

¿Una planta que puede ser mascota?¿Mi personalidad?- dijo la chica entusiasmada y asombrada. La chica mayor tomo el costalito como de 100 gramos en semillas- no entiendo- solo debo plantar una , aquí hay muchas semillas porque? Me bastara con una – ante eso la mujer se echo a reír de buena gana

No será tan fácil sembrar y hacer crecer estas plantas , necesitan excesivo cuidado , cariño y energía , se secara si no logra llegar a la edad adulta sana , pero si lo logra se convertirá en tu ayuda y te dará muchas semillas para plantar mas, y dichas semillas se las darás a su ves a las que sean tus hijas en su momento , porque no conviene tener mas de una solo planta –entiendes-

A los once una ondina es buena haciendo crecer las plantas pero tener tu propia enredadera traviesa será un desafió , me temo que muchas morirán antes de que consigas hacer que una sola crezca lo suficiente para mantenerse a si misma y se vuelva tu amiga, pero lo lograras .

¿Tu tenias una enredadera así mama?, porque no hemos visto ninguna en casa – dijo la pequeña Hotaru

La mía mi amor había crecido tanto que era imposible traerle de la casa donde crecí , pero me traje sus semillas y se que ella estará bien , se sabe cuidar sola además protege el jardín que yo sembré de niña

La mayor miro a su madre con tristeza, esta en la casa del abuelo , el que no quería que te casaras con papa- dijo resentida-

Si – dijo la mujer – a veces hay que dejar algo atrás , para empezar algo nuevo

Mama -dijo la menor- ¿donde están mis semillas de enredadera mama ?

Mi vida pero si aun no consigues hacer florecer plantitas normales , sigue esforzándote y cuando crezcas y seas capas de hacer crecer las plantas entonces te daré algunas a ti-

Hotaru se sintió repentinamente celosa de su hermana mayor y aquella noche robo unas pocas semillas del costalito que le había dado su madre a su hermana, una ves que se asegurase estuviera dormida.

Le voy a demostrar a mama que puedo ser tan buena como mi hermana mayor , tendré mi propia enredadera antes de que cumpla los 7 años jijijij

Fin del sueño...

Hotaru abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas , hacia mucho que no recordaba aquellos rostros alegres y ese día en particular ,Su enredadera se acerco y con una ramita acaricio su cabeza dejando una hoja en sus cabellos

Estoy triste , enredadera.. –dijo- me siento triste , creo que debería .. no se .. tal ves ir a caminar me haría bien

La enredadera estiro una rama y puso sobre su cama un par de prendas de ropa que saco del armario aun colgadas en sus ganchos luego dejo caer sus ramas por la ventana de tal modo que ella pudiera salir trepando y no hizo nada mas

-Tu si me entiendes- dijo cambiándose de ropa –

Gaara estaba sentado sobre uno de los techos cercanos a lacas de Hotaru , faltaban días para la luna llena Hotaru no ira a bailar, y sus obligaciones lo habían echo llegar tarde, por lo que no serviría de nada espiar la ventana que la maldita enredadera ya habría cerrado pero aun así se sentó a contemplar la casa de la chica que le gusta , sin saber muy bien por que y pensando en demasiadas cosas , como para concentrarse en ninguna

Entonces la chica que le gustaba salió de la casa, vestía de negro, a Gaara le pareció extraño , cuando salía a bailar solía llevar sus vestidos de fantasía pero aun de día ella no solía usar ese color.

La chica caminaba en paso rápido y esta ves no iba , ni perseguida , ni en dirección a la reserva de agua. No ella iba alguna otra parte y Gaara la siguió , no había seguido a Hotaru a ningún otro sitio que la reserva de agua desde que tenia 8 años y la intriga lo mataba de curiosidad.

Se dio cuenta de que iban a la costa( la que sale en la película recuerdan ) esquivó hábilmente a los guardia , Gaara pensó que seria buena ninja, después de todo esquivaba guardias desde los 8 años, ella se acercó a unos altos peñascos donde el agua chocaba con fuerza , se podía ver una bahía pequeña y algo mas lejos una islilla de aguas tranquilas con unas 5 palmeras y rocas , no mas de 30 metros de ancho, la pequeña orilla del otro lado seria el punto mas cercano al mar desde cualquier lugar de la costa pero había al menos siete metros de agua para llegar allí y Gaara suponía que Hotaru no se echaría al mar desde el peñasco para llegar allí nadando.

Tenia razón

La morena en cambio lejos de los guardias empezó una canción que nunca antes Gaara le había escuchado , era tan triste , tan dulce que Gaara sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo claro

Un camino de hielo rugoso con discrepancias por las olas se formo y la chica camino tranquilamente al islote, una ves que atravesó las palmeras y que Gaara estaba seguro de que no lo vería atravesó ese mismo camino , cubriéndolo primero de arena para no resbalar del sendero de hielo y retirándola después para que ella no lo notara al volver. Total si se quedaba en la islilla el haría su propio puente de arena , que sobraba en la playa y volvería a casa sin ser notado

La voz de la chica lo cautivo a lo lejos de nuevo, ella estaba ya en la otra orilla de la islilla y cantaba... el agua se agitaba ante sus notas y de pronto las notas se volvieron mas y mas enérgicas el agua se levanto en un pequeño remolino , al menos 2 metros sobre el nivel del agua hasta formar una burbuja que flotaba y se moldea suavemente como una escultura , con las notas musicales de Hotaru cual cincel , cuando ella se detuvo había una hermosa escultura de una mujer y su hija de once años...ambas de cabello largo , miraban de frente a Hotaru con una expresión sumamente tierna .

Gaara estaba admirado eso era algo que jamás la había visto hacer y se preguntaba ¿que otras cosas podían hacer las ondinas , y como reaccionarían los del consejo? Seguro , le buscarían rápidamente un marido ninja , después de todo no olvidaba lo que le había dicho Baki y decidió que hasta que el se asegurase de hacerla su novia , y posteriormente su esposa claro, no dejaría que nadie mas lo supiera

La chica estiro la mano y las toca, heladas ambas... sus lagrimas brotaron indetenibles y Gaara sintió ganas de abrazarla de consolarla .

Sus cabellos- habló la chica en voz alta- eran tan largos, yo jamás e conseguido- dijo sollozando- que mi pelo sea mas largo que mis hombros. – Ciertamente su cabello solo era 5 o 6 cm mas largo que sus hombros los cabellos de las estatuas , finamente talladas en la melodía y el hielo tenían cabelleras larguísimas mas debajo de sus caderas- si tan solo mi cabello fuera así , al menos seria bonita ¿No te parece Gaara?

Gaara salió de su escondite- ¿hace cuanto sabes que estoy aquí? El rostro bañado en lagrimas de la chica ignoro la pregunta

Ellas son mi mama y mi hermana mayor , como las recuerdo antes de su ...su... asesinato... yo estaba allí cuando las mataron , mi tía y yo habíamos ido a la aldea a comprar cosas , llegamos a tiempo para ver como las mataban y a papa , y a mi hermanito , luego quemaron la casa , yo quise gritar , pero mi tía me tapaba la boca estábamos escondidas en un tronco hueco mirando por un hoyo mordí a mi tía , tenia 6 años y creo que pensaba que si gritaba , que se detuvieran , ellos lo harían , mi tía me salvo , me hubiesen matado también , y allá, aunque eso hubiera garantizado que jamás ...me separase de ellas .

Gaara sentía que su corazón temblaba de miedo ante esas palabras , el miedo de sentir , de imaginar perder a Hotaru aun ahora que no le había confesado su sentir , después de haber aceptado que le gustaba , después de saber que ella sentía atracción por el , después de experimentar tantos sentimientos y descubrimientos nuevos de si mismo por ella Gaara se acerco despacio y la tomo de la mano , la jalo hacia el sin hablar, la abrazo y la empezó a besar .

Hotaru tardo unos segundos en comprender y entonces Gaara sintió sus preciosas manitas sobre su cuello devolviéndole el abrazo y sintió luego una de esas manos descender y acariciar sus mejillas , finalmente se separaron

Hotaru se sentía extrañamente excitada , contenta , y aun sus lagrimas en su rostro mojaban sus mejillas cuando lo escucho hablar con voz calmada y segura.

Me alegra que te allá salvado, salvó a la mas bonita de las chicas de este mundo y , me alegra, no serias mas bella si tu cabello tuviera un cm mas y no seria mas feliz si hubieras muerto con los demás , estoy muy en deuda con tu tía.

Hotaru sonrió y se abrazo al pecho de Gaara sonriendo-Ese fue mi primer beso... -dijo abrazada a el-

Disculpa- dijo el pelirrojo, algo triste por lo que pensó era un reclamo

No te disculpes , fue perfecto, y me lo dio la persona que quería me besara- dijo muy sonrojada

Fue Gaara quien dejo que una lagrima se escapara esta ves y abrazo a la chica con fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar si abría sus brazos.. y permanecieron allí un largo rato.

Continuara...

Disculpen la tardanza , falta de tiempo , en el Inter. De este y el otro capi empecé dos ff nuevos como sabes y eso y el exceso de trabajo , me traen vuelta loca , pero no podía dejar que se perdiera esta idea , en el sig capi escribiré un poco de Lee y Sayuri entre tanto tratare de no dejar tanto tiempo ente un capitulo y otro

Cariños Ara


End file.
